From This Moment
by Hechiko4869
Summary: Astaga! MItsuhiko salah meminum obat! Dia meminum obat penangkal APTX 4869! Apa yang terjadi? New Update! Gaje n OOC, maaf ya! Review terus! Arigato Gozaimasu!
1. From This Moment

From This Moment

**Anime/Manga:**Detective Conan

**Desclaimer:**all character mentioned in this fic belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Genre:**Romance,Drama,Family

**Pair:**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya x Ai Haibara

**Chapter I:The Beginning**

**_Haibara's POV_**

"Ohayou,Ai-chan,Conan-kun".Huh? Ada seorang anak gadis kecil,beserta teman-temannya datang berlarian mendekati pun membalasnya dengan ,Ayumi Yoshida,anak gadis berbando,Genta Kojima,anak lelaki yang terlalu gemuk untuk seusianya,dan Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya,anak lelaki yang mukanya , yang selalu tersenyum manis setiap di wajahnya suatu semburat merah yang aneh yang menandakan dia setiap dia melihatku dia selalu mengeluarkan semburat merah diwajahnya?Dia juga berkali-kali melihatku seolah khawatir aku akan jauh dari dia terus saja menatapku?

**Seseorang akan melihatmu berkali-kali jika ada sesuatu di wajahmu atau dia jatuh cinta kepadamu.**

Emangnya ada apa diwajahku? Kurasa wajahku tidak ada hal-hal yang ? tidak,tidak..tidak kan masih terperangkap dalam tubuh kecil jadi itu tidak mungkin.

**Kurasa dia jatuh cinta kepadamu.**

Apa?Jatuh cinta?Dia jatuh cinta kepadaku? No,no,no..Apa istimewanya diriku?

**Menurutku kau adalah anak gadis yang manis dan cantik dan dingin.**

Err...kalau itu sih,beberapa anak mengatakan aku..cantik dan aku..mengakui hal itu.

**Dan kau mencintai dia JUGA.**

Aku?Jatuh cinta kepadanya? Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan merah seperti kepiting ...hati,diamlah!sekarang logika yang bekerja..Logika..Ya,ya...gak mungkin aku jatuh cinta sama anak umur 7 tahun?Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menyakinkan hatiku yang aneh ini.

"Oi,oi,kenapa kau geleng-geleng kepala?"Tanya Conan,anak berkacamata yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku...Ngapain tadi aku geleng-geleng kepala gitu."Ada yang kau pikirkan?"tanya !kenapa mereka tau aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu..oh tidak,seseorang?"Ah..tidak ,cepat nanti terlambat ke sekolah."Sepertinya kau bohong apa yang kau pikirkan"Dasar maniak misteri itu."Kau tidak dengar?Aku tidak apa-apa dan kau tidak perlu tahu apapun tentangku"kataku dengan nada sakasrtikku."Cewek brengsek!"

**_Mitsuhiko's POV_**

Sedari tadi kuperhatikan ,Ai kecil yang aku ,mukanya tiba-tiba memerah seperti kepiting rebus sambil tersenyum**.**Lalu,dia geleng-geleng ,apa sih yang dia pikirkan?Tepatnya,siapa sih yang dia pikirkan?Apakah Conan?Genta?Hakase?

**Atau AKU?**

Ahh...jangan ngarep ,aku dan dia hanya sekedar TEMAN BIASA. Ahh..apa sih yang kamu pikirkan Anata (red:sayang)?Beritahu aku dong...

**_Normal POV_**

Kelima anak kecil itu pun terus berbicara apa saja topik yang mereka bicarakan,sekolah,sepak bola...Hanya Ai saja yang cuma mengucapkan sepatah dua kata. Mereka sampai di sekolah, setelah Kobayashi-sensei masuk kelas,anak-anak mengucap selamat pagi pada Kobayashi-sensei,lalu dimulailah pelajaran.

Pulang sekolah pun tiba. Waktunya bersih-bersih kelas,giliran grup detektif cilik yang mereka membersihkan kelas.

Drrrrt...

_Handphone _Conan berbunyi. Dari Hakase rupanya. Dia menyuruh Conan segera pulang karena orangtuanya,Yusaku dan Yukiko datang dan ingin membawanya jalan-jalan."Oi,Haibara-san,Hakase tadi yang telepon. Orangtuaku pulang tadi,jadi mereka ingin membawaku jalan-jalan ke wilayah katanya. Kuserahkan mereka ketanganmu ya,hati -hati ya saat pulang nanti. Ja ne!"kata Conan."Lo,kemana Conan?"tanya Ayumi."Ran-neechan ingin membawanya jalan-jalan ke wilayah Gunma jadi harus cepat. Tenanglah. Besok dia bawa oleh-oleh dari Gunma.""Yeee,oleh-oleh!Nanti aku telepon dia untuk bawa nasi belut 3 piring!"kata Genta."Makanan..aja dipikirin"kata Mitsuhiko."Astaga,Genta!Kita harus cepat pulang!Kau ingat,kita kan disuruh jaga rumah karena orangtua kita mau pergi ke pesta!""Ah..iya,ayo. Maaf ya Haibara-san,Mitsuhiko-kun,kami harus cepat pulang. Sudah dengar kan alasannya tadi?Sudah ya!Lanjutkan pekerjaan tanpa kami!"kata mereka berdua. Tinggallah Ai dan Mitsuhiko."Dasar,semua pekerjaan ini diserahkan padaku"kata Ai."Tenang,masih ada akan bantu kamu." "Oh...iya,ya. Makasih atas bantuannya."Kata Ai.

**_Mitsuhiko's POV_**

Baru 5 menit Conan pulang, disusul dengan Genta dan Ayumi dan tinggallah aku bersama orang yang aku cintai ini. Haibara Ai,dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku selalu ada disampingnya. Kesempatan berdua dengannya tak akan kusia-siakan. Dengan ragu-ragu,aku pun berkata padanya"Apa kau hari ini sedang tidak ada pekerjaan?" "Um...kurasa hari ini aku tidak ada pekerjaan. Sebenarnya aku ingin berlibur bersama kalian,tapi..cuma kita berdua saja yang ada." "Ng...kalo begitu,maukah kau menemaniku pergi ke toko buku?Aku ingin membeli beberapa buku sains baru, dan aku harap kamu bisa menyarankan aku sekaligus mengajari aku tentang sains. Maukah ?" Kulihat dia berpikir. Lama tak ada jawaban darinya. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan bilang,"Ya sudahlah,mungkin kamu memang punya pekerjaan kapan-kapan aja kita pergi" "Tidak,tidak..aku ikut denganmu."katanya mantap sambil tersenyum."Yah..daripada bosan di rumah,mending nemenin kamu beli buku".Mendengar itu,aku seperti melayang-layang di angkasa.

**_Haibara's POV_**

"Maukah kamu menemaniku pergi ke toko buku?Aku ingin membeli beberapa buku sains baru, dan aku harap kamu bisa menyarankan aku sekaligus mengajari aku tentang sains. Maukah?" Aku bingung. Jawaban apa yang mau aku berikan kepadanya ,aku mau-mau aja sih nemanin dia beli buku. Tapi, masa' hanya kami berdua?Lama aku tak menjawab. Aku ingin menolak, tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaan lelaki ini. Dia bukan seperti Kudo-kun yang tak mengerti perasaan wanita dan tak tahu sopan begitu sopan santun,tapi dia begitu lembut,polos,dan juga..tampan. ,"Ya sudahlah,mungkin kamu memang punya pekerjaan kapan-kapan aja kita pergi".Nah,aku makin menyakiti hatinya ,aku bilang"Tidak,aku ikut denganmu.".Sudahlah,walaupun aku sedikit kurang enak badan dan pusing, tapi tak apalah."Kapan perginya?" "Setelah ini" "Tapi,lebih baik kita makan siang dulu,baru nanti sore kita ke sana." "Jangan,aku sudah beritahu orangtuaku aku pulang agak lama karena ingin beli buku. Nanti mereka marah karena aku tidak menepati janji. Aku juga membawa baju ganti jika nanti orangtuaku masih di pesta" "Jadi,orangtuamu juga pergi ke pesta?" "Iya,tapi orangtuaku membawa kuncinya dan aku diberi uang untuk makan siang karena orangtuaku tidak ada dirumah" "Oh,Ya sudahlah. Kita pergi dulu ke toko buku,lalu makan siang di rumahku. Kalo memang orangtuamu belum pulang sampai malam, kau boleh menginap di rumahku.".Kulihat matanya yang bersinar dan semburat merah di pipinya. "K-Kau baik sekali,Te -Terimakasih"ucapnya terbata-bata. "Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu kita pergi ke sana"kataku. "I-Iya!"

Bagaimana newbie kita ini? Gaje? Pasti Gaje ,ini karya gue meskipun gak sebagus senior lainnya. Ok,reviewnya please!


	2. To be with you

From This Moment

**Anime/Manga:**Detective Conan

**Desclaimer:**all character mentioned in this fic belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Genre:**Romance,Drama,Family

**Pair:**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya x Ai Haibara

**Chapter 2:To be with you**

**_Normal POV _**

Lalu kedua anak itu menyelesaikan tugasnya dan melapor pada Kobayashi-sensei bahwa Conan, Ayumi dan Genta cepat pulang karena ada sedikit masalah yang harus Kobayashi-sensei mereka sampai di pusat kota.

"Ke toko buku mana yang ingin kau datangi, Mitsuhiko?" tanya Ai. "Mmm..Aku masih bingung Haibara. Semua toko buku disini bagus,dan aku bingung pilih yang mana. Menurutmu,kita ke toko buku mana?" "Hmm..bagaimana kalo kita ke Haido Book Store,kudengar disana bukunya lengkap."usul Ai. "Boleh juga,ayo kesana!" ajaknya sambil berlari.

"Hei,tunggu!" kata Ai. "Ng? Ada apa Haibara-san?" tanya Mitsuhiko. "Kau pergi dengan berlari seperti kau tidak pergi dengan seseorang,padahal seseorang itu yang memberi usul" "Oh,ma-maaf Haibara-san. Aku begitu gembira sehingga aku tidak memperhatikanmu"kata Mitsuhiko lembut. "Ya sudahlah,ayo kita pergi!" kata Ai sambil memegang tangan Mitsuhiko.

**_Mitsuhiko's POV_**

"Ya sudahlah,ayo kita pergi!" dan dia memegang tanganku.

**Dia memegang TANGANKU! TANGANKU!**

Ya,kurasakan wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ya,selama ini dia belum pernah memegang tanganku kalo kami jalan-jalan bersama Hakase. Paling dia pegang tangan Ayumi kalo gak Conan kalo dia lagi Ai berlari sembari memegang tanganku dan dia makin panas dan merah saja. Oh,Tuhan,apakah ini mimpi?

**_Haibara's POV_**

Entah kenapa,aku begitu bersemangat menemani Misuhiko membeli buku. Apalagi dia memintaku memberi usul ke toko buku mana yang ingin didatangi. Membuat aku seakan-akan bukan hanya saja untuk menemaninya,dia memperlakukan aku betul-betul jauh dari sekedar teman biasa. Beda banget dengan Kudo-kun kalo aku nemenin dia beli buku. Apa-apa kemauan dia.. pernah mengerti perasaan teman yang sanking semangatnya aku,aku menggenggam tangannya,berlari dan tersenyum kepadanya. Spontan saja,wajah kecilnya kembali memerah seperti kepiting langit seakan mendukung kegiatan kami berdua. Cerah dan tidak terlalu panas. Mudah-mudahan langit terus begitu sehingga kami bisa berlama-lama saja.

**_Normal POV_**

Sampailah mereka di Haido Book Store. Tumben sepi. Biasanya sangat rame dan panas. Maklum,disini banyak buku-buku yang terkenal dari luar negeri. Lengkap lagi.

"Wah,sepi sekali toko bukunya!"kata Mitsuhiko. "Bersyukurlah,kau tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan dan kepanasan disini. Biasanya jam segini toko ini sangat rame dan panas."kata Ai. "Ohh.." "Ayo,kita langsung ke bagian ilmu pengetahuan!"kata Ai. "I-Iya,Haibara-san" kata Mitsuhiko.

Sesampainya di bagian itu,Mitsuhiko lansung sibuk melihat-lihat buku disini dan begitu juga setelah berlama-lama melihat,akhirnya Mitsuhiko bertanya "Haibara-san,tidak ada buku yang cocok untukku kau sudah menemukan buku yang cocok untukku?" "Oh,Ya,sudah. Aku menyarankan kau membeli buku ini. Ini buku tentang eksperimen,cocok untuk kamu yang bercita-cita sebagai ilmuwan.".Lalu,Mitsuhiko melihat-lihatnya. "Buku ini bagus sekali,Haibara-san. Kau pandai ..semua bahan disini mahal semua. Aku tidak yakin aku sanggup mempraktekkan semuanya ini" katanya sedih. " Tenang saja,semua bahan disini ada di rumah Hakase,dan di ruang eksperimenku. Jadi kau bisa mempraktekkannya bersamaku dan aku akan mengajarimu hal yang tak kau tahu di ?" kata Ai sembari tersenyum. "I-Iya .Kau baik sekali"kata dia pergi ke kasir dan membayar buku itu dan pergi.

"Hei,apa kau senang hanya membeli satu buku saja?"tanya Ai. "Ya,sebenarnya,aku masih belum puas,tapi uangku sudah tidak cukup membeli buku lagi. Uangku hanya untuk makan siang dan ongkos pulang."kata Mitsuhiko sedih. "Bagaimana kalau aku belikan kamu buku?Uangku masih banyak dan berlebih kok"usul Ai. "A-ahh..kamu baik sekali Haibara-san. Terima kasih" kata Mitsuhiko terbata-bata.

Jadi mereka pergi ke toko buku lainnya. Mereka tertawa-tawa sepanjang perjalanan. Setiap mampir ke satu toko buku,ketika keluar pasti bawa buku berapa buku yang mereka beli. Mereka tertawa-tawa seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua insan cemburu melihat kemesraan mereka Conan tahu,dia bisa-bisa juga ..

"Haibara,sudah dapat bukunya!Ayo,kita pergi bayar"kata Mitsuhiko di Osaka-ben Book Store sembari pergi menemui Ai sudah sempoyongan berjalan."Ha-Haibara-san!Kau tak apa?"dilihatnya muka Ai sudah pucat. "Aku tak apa Mitsuhiko. Cepat bayar! Kita akan membeli buku baru lagi di tempat lain" kata Ai. Lalu Mitsuhiko meletakkan tangannya di dahi Ai. "Tidak,tidak!Cukup buku ini yang terakhir Haibara. Badanmu panas dan kita harus segera pulang." Lalu dia melihat ada bangku di sana. "Ayo kau duduk disana" Mitsuhiko pun memapahnya dan mendudukkannya disana. "Tunggu akan membayar buku ini dan kita langsung pulang"kata Mitsuhiko.

**_Mitsuhiko's POV_**

Hari ini seakan hari yang paling bahagia. Aku menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kucintai dan hanya berdua.

**BERDUA!**

Kami tertawa,bercanda..Ah...sampai pada toko buku Osaka-ben.

Sebenarnya dari toko buku pertama tadi Ai sudah pusing-pusing dan pucat. Tapi ketika kuajak pulang,dia gak mau. Hingga di toko buku itu aku sudah gak sanggup lagi melihat dia sempoyongan ini kupaksa dia mengerti.

Saat pulang,tiba-tiba mendung. Lalu hujan datang .Gadis yang kucintai harus rela berbasah-basahan saat dia sakit. Kuajak dia berteduh di pohon. Semoga dia masih baik-baik saja.

**_Haibara's POV_**

Hah!Senangnya aku hari ini!Mitsuhiko memperlakukan aku lebih dari apa yang aku pikirkan. Dia sangat perhatian,dan punya selera humor yang bagus. Dia membuatku tertawa terus,walau kepalaku semakin terasa berdenyut-denyut. Halah,gara-gara semalamlah ini. Kurang tidur. Jadi gini deh.

Kepalaku semakin terasa berdenyut-denyut kayak dihantam palu. Dan aku nyaris pingsan disana. Untunglah dia segera membawaku pulang.

Ditengah jalan hujan lagi. Sial. Aku sudah sakit,basah-basahan lagi. Dan sialnya lagi aku menggigil ...Mitsuhiko pun memberi jaketnya dan . Oh...kepalaku kembali pusing,aku tak sanggup lagi menahan dan akhirnya...aku

Yang kudenger hanya suara Mitsuhiko"Haibara!Haibara-san!Bangunlah!Bangunlah! "

Ada air yang menetes ?Apakah ini airmatanya?

"Anata!Anata!bangunlah!Oke!Akan kugendong kau sampai di rumah Hakase!"

A-Anata?dia panggil Aku Anata?Mengapa?

**Dia MENCINTAIKU.**

Nb.

Anata=sayang

Gaje?Pasti!Tapi sebagai fanfictioners,hargai dong karya newbie ini!

Ok?Review please!


	3. The Angry Man

From This Moment

**Anime/Manga:**Detective Conan

**Desclaimer:**all character mentioned in this fic belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Genre:**Romance,Drama,Family

**Pair:**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya x Ai Haibara

**Chapter 3: The Angry Man**

**_Normal POV_**

Ran melihat Conan yang baru datang segera menyamperinya. "Conan-kun,mau makan apa?Hambuger atau..."tangan Ran langsung ditepis Conan. Conan kelihatan sangat marah. Ada apa gerangan? "Conan-kun,ada ap.." "Sudahlah,mungkin dia barusan berantem ama temannya" kata Kogoro. "Otousan,dia bukan anak seperti itu." BRAK! Pintu ditutup dengan begitu kerasnya sehingga mereka berdua terkejut. "Ada apa dengan Conan?"kata Ran cemas. "Sudahlah,anak lelaki jika sudah marah jangan diganggu. Biarkan dia marah dulu. Kalo udah tenang,baru dibicarakan baik-baik"kata Kogoro. "Tapi,Otousan.." "Sudahlah,jangan khawatirkan dia. Tenang saja."kata Kogoro.

PRANG!KUMPRANG! PRANG!ARGGGHHH!

"Suara apa itu Otousan?"tanya Ran kaget.

**_Conan's POV_**

Kurang ajar kau Mitsuhiko! Kurang ajar! Udah tau Ai sakit,masih aja maksa dia nemenin beli buku! kayak anak kecil saja! Belum lagi si Ai. Pake acara bela-belain si Mitsuhiko lagi! Katanya dia sendiri yang mau nemanin si Mitsuhiko beli buku. Kau pikir aku bodoh Haibara? Kamu yang bodoh Ai! Bodoh kamu Haibara! Bodoh! aku marah begini karena aku gak mau kau kenapa-napa. Tau gak!?

Sanking marahnya aku,aku gak perduli lagi pada sapaan Ran-neechan terhadapku. Persetan dengan sapaan! BRAK! Kututup pintu keras sekali. Peduli amat pintu itu rusak atau enggak!

Segera aku membanting apa saja yang ada di kamarku.

PRANG! KUMPRYANG! Guci,vas bunga pecah semua.

ARRGGGGGHHHHHH!

Kenapa kau bodoh Haibara? Bodoh kamu Haibara! Bodoh!

Gak ada gunanya kamu aku jaga semalam suntuk sampai aku ngantuk-ngantuk di sekolah!

Tapi kau hanya menyia-nyiakan itu dan bermain-main dengan yang lain!

BODOH KAMU HAIBARA! BODOH! ARGGGHHHH!

Ku layangkan tinju ke kaca dikamarku. Otomatis tanganku berdarah. Hyung...kepalaku pusing. Pantas,dari tadi siang aku belum makan. Apalagi minum. Aku sibuk mencari informasi tentang Bourbon dengan Jodie-sensei. Argggh! Persetan dengan makan!

PRANG! Ku layangkan kembali tinju ke kaca! Arggghhh! Kembali kepalaku pusing,dan aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Aku terjatuh sambil memegang kepalaku yang sakit..

Kau bodoh Haibara...

**_Normal POV_**

BRUKK! *hening seketika*

"Ada apa dengan dia,Otousan?" "Paling dia sedang memecahkan kaca. Atau apalah.." "Tapi,Otousan,tiba-tiba saja sudah hening. Aku takut ada kenapa-napa padanya,Otousan. Aku segera kesana". "Ran,tung.." tidak ada waktu dan kesempatan lagi untuk mencegah Ran

"Conan-kun,ada ap- CONAN-KUN! Bangun! Conan-kun!"Ran menjerit-jerit melihat kondisi Conan yang pucat sekali, dan banyak darah ditangan dan kepalanya. "Otousan!Otousan!" Kogoro segera kesana dan melihat kondisi Conan yang begitu mengerikan. "Cepat bawa dia ke Klinik Araide-san, Otousan! Biar aku ke rumah Hakase untuk meminta penjelasannya! Cepat!" "I-Iya Ran! Huh,dasar anak aneh!"

Ran pun langsung berlari menuju rumah Hakase. "Hakase,ada ap-, Lo, kenapa kalian semua ada disini?"

**=SKIP=SKIP=SKIP=**

Dalam mobil..

"Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa begitu marah sampai memecahkan barang-barang dirumah..Huhuhu...Conan-kun..." Ran menangis terisak-isak.

"Ini semua salahku."kata Mitsuhiko.

"Apa?Apa yang kau katakan?"tanya Ayumi.

"Ini semua salahku karena aku membawa Haibara menemaniku membeli buku tanpa tahu dia lagi sakit. Ketika kami pulang,kami kehujanan dan Haibara,Haibara pingsan. Lalu...

**_Mitsuhiko's POV_**

**_Sebelumnya.._**

"Ha-Haibara-san! Bangunlah! Oke,aku akan gendong kamu sampai ke rumah Hakase"

Kubawa Haibara ke rumah Hakase. Sial. Kenapa setiap kali aku ingin berdua dengannya selalu ada hambatan? Huhhhh...

Sampai di rumah Hakase. Segera kubukakan pintu. TOK!TOK! Hakase membukanya. "Konnichi-Mitsuhiko ada apa dengan Ai?" "Cepat Hakase,ceritanya panjang. Cepat Hakase!" aku masih tetap menggendong Haibara. "Iya,Iya!" Kulihat Conan disana, dan...

"Haibara! Haibara! Apa-Apa yang terjadi? Haibara!" dia melihatku dan berlari kearahku dengan marahnya. "Mitsuhiko!Mitsuhiko! Ada apa yang terjadi pada Ai? Apa!?" katanya sambil menaikkan kerah bajuku. "Ceritanya panjang, Conan. Aku ingin melihat kondisi dia dulu." Aku berlari, Conan ingin mengejarku tapi Hakase bilang, "biarkan,biarkan dia pergi dulu."

Kutatap muka Haibara. Cantik. Ku hirup aroma strawberry dari rambutnya. Kucoba untuk membelai rambutnya, halus. Kau cantik, Haibara. Kau cantik.

Conan masuk secara tiba-tiba. DUAKK! Dia meninjuku. "Ngapain kau memaksa Haibara menemanimu membeli buku?" "Aku.." DUAKK! DUAKK! Aku tidak sanggup untuk melawannya. Darah pun mengucur dari mulutku. Untung ada Hakase yang menenangkannya. "Pergi!Pergi kau Mitsuhiko! Pergi!" Aku pun menjauh dari sana dan masuk ke ruang lab Haibara. Tolong bangun Haibara. Tolong..

**_Normal POV_**

"Mitsuhiko,itu bukan salahmu!Ini salahku!" bentak Ai.

"Ada apa dengan kamu lagi, Ai-chan? Kenapa semua orang mengaku salah?' tanya Ayumi.

**_Haibara's POV_**

Ya. Ini salahku. Salahku.

Mengapa aku meng-'iya'-kan semua yang dikatakan Mitsuhiko?

Mengapa saat dia ajak aku pulang aku gak mau?

Mengapa?

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun. Yang kuharap yang duduk disampingku adalah Mitsuhiko. Rupanya Conan. Aku celingak-celinguk mencari Mitsuhiko. "Cari siapa? Mitsuhiko? Heh, udah kuenyahkan dia dan kusuruh pergi. Dasar anak-anak. Taunya maksa orang aja. Udah tau kamu sakit,masih aja maksain orang nemenin beli .."Aku sangat geram dengan sikapnya itu. Mitsuhiko tidak salah. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa kalau aku sakit. Kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya,mungkin dia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk beli buku, dia pasti akan seharian menjagaku dirumah. Kau tahu itu, Kudo?

"Dia tidak salah,Kudo-kun. Aku yang memaksakan diri ikut nemanin dia beli buku."kataku menahan geram.

"APA KAU BILANG!?BODOH KAMU HAIBARA!"

"Bodoh? Kamu yang bodoh. Dia tidak tahu kalo aku sakit. Jadi yang salah disini aku,Kudo!"

"Hahaha...Haibara..kau pikir aku bisa kau bohongi?Heh!? Kau pasti ingin menutupi kesalahan anak itu kan?"

PLAKK! Aku menamparnya. Geram aku dibuatnya.

"Tidak mendengarkah kau Kudo? Aku tidak memberitahukan dia kalau aku sakit. Asal kau tahu, kalau aku membritahukan dia yang sebenarnya, pasti dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk beli buku dan pasti dia menemaniku seharian dirumah. Kau tahu itu Kudo!"

"Sekarang kamu pergi Kudo!Pergi kamu Kudo! Pergi atau kau akan menyesal!"

Dia marah dan matanya merah. Aku terkejut. "Baka k-kau Ha-Haibara!" lalu dia pergi.

Biarkan! Biar tahu rasa dia!

**_Normal POV_**

"Kalau kami Ran-neechan, kami hanya mendengar suara-suara aneh seperti, ARGGHH,PRANG,dalam badge detective kami. Lalu kami datang ke rumah Hakase untuk bertanya suara siapa yang ada di badge kami. Tiba-tiba Ran-neechan datang dan lengkaplah semuanya" kata Genta.

"Jadi Ran-neechan,kemana Conan dirawat?" kata Ayumi.

"Dia dirawat di klinik Araide-san, ...Conan-kun,kenapa kau bisa marah hanya gara-gara begitu?Kenapa?Huhuhu... Kau mirip sekali dengan Shinichi"

"Ma-Maksud Ran-neechan,Shinichi-niichan yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan Hakase?" tanya Ayumi

" . Shinichi kalau sudah melindungi orang, dia akan melindungi orang dengan seluruh hati dan jiwanya. Dia bisa sangat marah jika ada seseorang mencelakakan orang yang ia lindungi itu. Huhuhu..Conan-kun"

'Kau bodoh, Kudo-kun. Aku tak pantas untuk kau lindungi sampai sejauh itu'batin Haibara.

N.b

Niichan:Abang

Gaje?Pasti makin ,reviewnya please


	4. I'm not the Love of Your life

From This Moment

**Anime/Manga:**Detective Conan

**Desclaimer:**all character mentioned in this fic belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Genre:**Romance,Drama,Family

**Pair:**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya x Ai Haibara

Yap,sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya, aku mau balas review dulu.

**Guest:** Kamu jangan asal nuduh ya aku benci Haibara, aku itu justru fans-nya Haibara. Aku disini cuman jadi penulis aja, cuman aku mengambil pasangan yang jarang jadi tokoh utama di fanfiction ini. Lagipula, kamu bukan pemilik dari Detective Conan, kan? Jadi belum tentu takdir Ai bukan sama Mitsuhiko. Bisa saja kan, Aoyama membuat takdirnya Ai bersama Mitsuhiko? Jadi, jangan bilang aku melecehkan Ai. Sekali lagi aku bilang aku cuman nulis cerita, tapi tokoh utamanya merupakan pasangan yang jarang terekspos disini. Cuman ingin mengembangkan kreativitas aja kok!

And gak usah bilang fans Haibara 100% tidak rela Ai dengan Mitsuhiko. Banyak kok yang suka Ai dan Mitsuhiko karena kalau dia sama Shinichi, banyak yang gak rela karena Shinichi udah menjadi pemilik dari Ran. Kalau ama Shuichi, nanti dia kebawa-bawa masa lalunya. Walau tidak 100% benar.

**Jurig Cai: **thanks buat sarannya. Nih ada lanjutannya. Kamu baca dan silahkan dinilai lagi ya

**Conan44ed: **thanks for like this story! Here the continuity of this story.

Ok, selamat menikmati dan enjoy

**Chapter IV :I'm not the Love of Your Life**

**_Conan's POV_**

Huh! Dimana ini? Putih. Dimana ini? Tidak ada orang.. Apa aku sedang berada di dalam alam mimpi?

"Ran...Ran..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Otousan...Okaasan..." juga tidak ada jawaban.

"Kogoro Oji-san...Kisaki Oba-san..." makin tidak ada jawaban.

Bukannya aku takut sih. Tapi ini aneh sekali. Masa' tidak ada orang di dalam mimpiku? Mau ngapain aku disini?

"Ayumi...Genta...Mi-Mitsuhiko..."

Dan yang terakhir..

"Ha-Haibara..."

'Kau bodoh Kudo-kun..."suara itu bergema.

"Ha-Haibara,dimana kau? Kenapa kau katakan aku bodoh?"

"Aku...Aku gak pantas untuk kau lindungi.. gak pantas.."

"Apa maksudmu bodoh!? Apa maksudmu!? Dimana dirimu?"

"Kau bodoh...Kudo-kun..." suara itu bergema.

Argggghhhh... Cepatlah bangun dari mimpi..cepatlah!

Kudengar sayup-sayup "Ra-Ran neechan! Conan-kun! Conan-kun!"

"Ada apa dengan Conan?" "Tangannya..Tangannya bergerak!"

Ahh..itu suara Ayumi dan Ran...

Kupukul-pukul kepalaku. Akhirnya aku jatuh dan tertidur dan kembali pada alam nyata..

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Ada Ran,air matanya menggantung di pelupuk matanya, begitu juga Ayumi, dan Genta...

"Co-Conan-kun..."

"Ra-Ran neechan.." kataku tersenyum.

Kulihat Air dimata Ran makin bertambah...dan bertambah..dan...

"Conan-kun! Huhuhu... Conan-kun.." dia memelukku sembari menangis.

Aku membalas pelukkannya. Ohh,mengapa aku biarkan dia menangis? Mengapa aku harus membiarkan air matanya jatuh lagi? Mengapa dia harus menangis melihatku sakit gara-gara Ai?

Ai. Mitsuhiko. Kemana mereka?

"Ra-Ran neechan, dimana Haibara dan Mitsuhiko?"

**_Sebelumnya..._**

Ran, Hakase, dan anak-anak sampai di klinik Araide-san. Mereka buru-buru berlari ke IGD setelah diberi tahu oleh resepsionis di klinik itu. Ketika mereka sampai disana,Dokter Araide-san belum keluar dari IGD. Terlihat Kogoro menunggu disana dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Conan, Otousan?" tanya Ran.

"Entahlah,Araide-san belum keluar-keluar dari tadi" kata Kogoro.

Mereka menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu...

Akhirnya Araide-san keluar sambil membawa Conan keluar dari ruang itu juga untuk dipindahkan ke ruang inap.

Semua mengerubungi Conan dan Dokter muda itu.

"Co-Conan-kun..." kata Ran.

"Bagaimana keadaan Conan-kun, Araide-san?" tanya Ran

"Dia begitu kekurangan karbohidrat dan air di tubuhnya. Untuk sementara ini,kami harus menyalurkan karbohidrat dan air itu melalui infus. Sedangkan untuk pernafasannya, kita memasukkannya melalui infus di hidung. Saat ini dia belum bisa sadar karena kondisinya yang begitu lemah sekali. Apalagi dia juga sedikit kehilangan darah karena dia sempat meninju kaca dengan tangan kosong. Kita tidak bisa pastikan kapan dia bisa sadar lagi. Maafkan saya."

"Huhuhu...Conan-kun..." Ran menangis.

Mereka pun mengikuti kemana Conan dibawa. Sesampainya di sana, Ran bertanya, "Ng..Araide-san, bolehkah kami masuk ke ruangan Conan?"

"Oh..tentu saja boleh... nanti kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saya ya" kata Araide.

"I-Iya..." kata mereka serempak.

Akhirnya mereka masuk...kecuali Ai dan Mitsuhiko. Mereka masih berdiri di tempat tunggu itu.

"Ai-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, ayo masuk!" ajak Ayumi.

"Ngg...Yoshida-san, maaf ya kami gak usah masuk aja. Nanti ketika dia sadar, dia malah marah-marah lagi sama kami. Maaf ya" kata Ai.

"Tapi..."

"Ayumi-chan,maaf ya. Tapi kami tak bisa." kata Mitsuhiko.

**_Back to story..._**

"Ai dan Mitsuhiko tidak ingin masuk Conan-kun, mereka masih takut kalo kau sadar, kau akan memarahi mereka lagi." kata Ran.

"Memangnya kenapa Conan-kun? Kau mau menyuruh mereka datang ke sini?" tanya Ayumi.

"Mmmm..sepertinya iya..tapi...cukup kami bertiga saja..bisakah?" mohon Conan.

"Ng..baiklah..kami akan memanggil mereka dan kami akan menunggumu di tempat ?"

"Ba-Baik Ran-neechan."

Klek... pintu terbuka.

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu Ai dan Mitsuhiko datang ke ruangan Conan. Tampak masih ada raut kesal dan marah. Lalu Conan bertanya, " Benarkah kamu tidak tahu soal sakitnya Haibara, Mitsuhiko?" "Ti-Tidak Conan-kun. Maaf karena aku mengajak Ai tanpa seijinmu" "Mitsuhiko, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku bukan buronan dia yang harus permisi ketika membawaku jalan-jalan. Aku yang ingin jalan-jalan ditemani Mitsuhiko. Salah?" "Ha-Haibara..." Conan mulai marah. "Sudah-sudah Haibara,seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padanya. Dan kau..kau mungkin juga harus meminta maaf padanya" "Heh...minta maaf padanya!? Mitsuhiko, kita disini tidak bersalah, mengerti!? dan dia juga bukan raja, dia yang salah, tetap kita yang minta maaf." Kata Ai dengan nada meninggi. "Huh, siapa juga yang berharap permintaan maafmu? Tidak ada! Ah..sudahlah...kau Mitsuhiko, aku maafkan kau. Asal kau tak mengulanginya lagi. Ok?" kata Conan yang sudah mulai tersenyum. "I-Iya Conan-kun. Terimakasih." "Nah,sekarang.."Conan melihat jam di dinding klinik itu, "Pulanglah..sudah malam. Pulanglah bersama teman-teman. Suruh Ran-neechan juga pulang. Pesankan padanya jangan menungguku. Biar aku disini sendiri. Kasihan dia. Seharian hanya menangis aja. Ok?" "Baiklah Conan-kun. Ja ne!"

Saat Mitsuhiko dan Ai berjalan.. "Hei... Haibara, siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang? Kembali ke sini, ada yang ingin kita bicarakan." "Tapi..." "Sudah, Haibara-san, kami bisa menjelaskannya pada Hakase. Temanilah Conan disitu. Terimakasih atas semalam, kau telah menemaniku seharian!" "Sama-sama Mitsuhiko.."

Klek pintu ditutup. Setelah Ran mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Conan, tinggallah Conan dengan Ai.

"So, Kudo-kun, ada apa menahanku disini? Apa aku membuat suatu kesalahan sehingga harus menjadi tahanan seorang Tantei-dan?"

"A-Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemaren." Kata Conan perlahan.

"Hahaha...seharusnya kau katakan sejak tadi. Kau malu ya dihadapan Mitsuhiko?" kata Ai. "Tidak Haibara, bukan karena itu..." "Jadi karena apa Tantei-dan?" kata Ai setengah mengejek. "Stop mengejekku Haibara! Ini serius!" Ai sedikit terkejut,lalu Conan melanjutkan bicaranya, "A-Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Haibara. Kau adalah orang yang aku lindungi. Bagaimanapun juga...aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang aku lindungi terluka." Ai kembali terkejut, lalu bilang, "Mitsuhiko tidak melukaiku. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau seorang detektif, kenapa kau cepat sekali menyimpulkan sesuatu yang baru kau lihat di matamu?" Hening sejenak...lalu Ai melanjutkan kata-katanya," Kau bodoh, Kudo-kun.. Aku tak pantas untuk kau lindungi sejauh itu" Conan terkejut. Dia kembali mengingat perkataan itu dalam alam mimpinya. Dia terkejut, lalu bilang," Tidak Haibara! Tidak! Aku pantas! Aku pantas!" kata Conan sedih. "Katakan mengapa kau pantas menjadi pelindungku! Katakan!" kata Ai.

Lalu Conan berkata, "Karena aku teman seperjuanganmu, Haibara. Untuk memberantas BO itu tidak gampang. Aku tidak bisa sendirian mengejar mereka. Karena itulah, aku membutuhkanmu, dan aku harus melindungimu!" Ai terkejut,lalu membalasnya dengan tenang, "Hoo..rupanya kau melindungiku karena ingin memanfaatkanku ya?" "Bu-Bukan itu maksudku Haibara..." "Lalu,apa?" Conan berpikir keras, lalu berkata, "Ma-Mana tanganmu? tolong pinjamkan tanganmu!" "Ada apa dengan tanganku Kudo? Mau memborgolku?" kata Ai setengah mengejek. " Ini serius, Haibara!" Dengan ragu-ragu dia meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Conan, lalu Conan langsung menariknya sampai muka Ai hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Mereka bisa merasakan nafas yang dikeluarkan oleh setiap insan yang sekarang menjadi begitu dekat. Lalu Conan makin mendekatinya..dan...menciumnya. Conan menciumnya dengan penuh rasa yang dalam sekali. Ai pun tak dapat menahan gejolak cinta yang diberikan Conan. Conan mendesah sambil bilang, "Aku cinta kamu, Haibara..mmhh" Ai terkejut. Dia melepaskan ciumannya. "Ada apa Haibara?" tanya Conan heran.

PLAKK! Ai menamparnnya. "Kenapa kau Haibara?"

Dengan bercucuran airmata Ai menjelaskan, "Jangan mencintaiku Kudo-kun! Jangan! Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kalian lagi! Seperti sekarang, kau harus jauh darinya. Tidak! Tidak Kudo-kun! Tidak!" "Tapi..." "Tapi apa Kudo-kun? Kau tak mencintainya lagi? Kau bodoh Kudo! Kau bisa melupakannya begitu saja.. tapi dia? Sampai sekarang dia masih tetap setia menunggumu. Bisakah kau menghargainya Kudo?"

Ai berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan Conan, sambil berkata, "Kau bodoh Kudo-kun, Aku tak pantas untuk kau cintai, cause I'm not the love of your life"

Dia meninggalkan Conan. Sendirian.

**Nb.**

Oji-san= paman

Oba-san= bibi

Tantei-dan= detectife

Makin gaje,jelas dong! tapi tetap hargai ya karya newbie ini!

Reviewnya please!


	5. You're my Love Destiny

From This Moment

**Anime/Manga:**Detective Conan

**Desclaimer:**all character mentioned in this fic belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Genre:**Romance,Drama,Family

**Pair:**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya x Ai Haibara

Yap,sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya, aku mau balas review dulu.

**Hoofin:** Thanks ya sudah suka dengan story dan makasih juga buat saran newbie-nya heheh. Iya deh, gue ilangin newbie-nya. Siapa tahu nanti makin banyak yang suka lagi.

**Jurig Cai:** Saran loe udah mulai gue realisasi kan. Thanks atas sarannya.

Ok, selamat menikmati dan enjoy

**Chapter V : You're my love destiny**

**_Haibara's POV_**

Ya ampun! Apa yang kulakukan tadi?

Aku mau-maunya aja meletakkan tanganku diatas tangannya. Ya, sebenarnya itu bukan salahku. Tapi bisa-bisanya dia menarikku sampai mukaku hanya beberapa senti darinya?

Dan dia...MENCIUMKU! MENCIUMKU!

Aku gak sanggup menolak yang dia lakukan. Dia menciumku dengan penuh rasa cinta dan dalam sekali. Dan dia berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku sambil mendesah. Aku kaget, dan langsung menjauhkan diriku darinya.

Apa? Dia mencintaiku? Perempuan macam apa aku ini? Bodohnya aku! Bodoh! Bisa-bisanya aku mencium seorang lelaki yang sudah jelas bukan milikku! Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Ran! Dasar cowok murahan! Kau mau menjebakku, ya!? Kau bisa-bisanya menciumku padahal orang yang selalu setia menunggumu tak pernah kau perlakukan seperti itu!

"Lho,kenapa kau Haibara?" Hah!? Dia tanya lagi kenapa? Dasar cowok gila!

PLAKK! Kutampar dia. Kau pikir aku ini perempuan apa.

Aku betul-betul marah pada dia dan aku betul-betul sedih pada Ran yang sudah kuanggap kakakku dikhianati oleh aku! Aku pun tak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku. "Jangan mencintaiku Kudo-kun! Jangan! Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kalian lagi! Seperti sekarang, kau harus jauh darinya. Tidak! Tidak Kudo-kun! Tidak!" . Aku betul-betul sedih dan benar-benar mengutuk perlakuanku tadi.

"Tapi..." dia masih bilang TAPI lagi?

"Tapi apa Kudo-kun? Kau tak mencintainya lagi? Kau bodoh Kudo! Kau bisa melupakannya begitu saja..tapi dia? Sampai sekarang dia masih tetap setia menunggumu. Bisakah kau menghargainya Kudo?" aku betul-betul sangat mengutuk semua yang kami lakukan dan yang aku lakukan kepadanya.

"Kau bodoh Kudo-kun, Aku tak pantas untuk kau cintai, cause I'm not the love of your life" kataku sambil berlari pergi darinya. Aku meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

Aku berlari tanpa melihat kanan-kiri lagi. Peduli amat. Mau ditabrak,tabrak aja aku. Biar aja aku sekalian mati, biar Kudo tak akan melindungiku lagi.

BRUKK! Aku tertabrak sesuatu, hmm... bukan seseorang. Tepatnya dada seseorang. Kutatap orang tersebut. Kulihat Mitsuhiko. Dia melihatku sambil sedih, "Kenapa menangis, Haibara? Kenapa?" Kulihat sinar dimatanya. Karena tak kuasa aku menahan segalanya kuambrukkan badanku kedadanya. Kuhirup wangi apel dari badannya. Membuat aku merasa lebih tenang. Dielusnya rambutku yang halus itu, membuat aku semakin merasa aman di dadanya yang halus itu.

Kutatap dia, kulihat kausnya telah basah oleh airmataku. "Ma-Maaf Mitsuhiko. Bajumu jadi basah karena airmataku." "Ahh..tak apa Haibara-san, nanti aku bisa ganti kok. Lagian, aku juga belum mandi."

"K-Kau belum mandi? Jadi dari tadi?" "Ya, aku menunggumu. Orangtuaku masih akan berada dirumah selama seminggu, jadi aku pergi ke rumah temannya kakakku dan meminta kepada kakakku kunci rumah cadangan supanya aku bisa masuk lagi ke rumah dan mengambil beberapa pakaian dan makanan dari rumah" Oh, Mitsuhiko. Kau tak perlu menungguku selama ini. Betapa setianya kau menungguku. "Arigato, Mitsuhiko-kun. Kau sangat baik" Kulihat semburat merah di wajahnya. "A-ahh.. aku malu dipuji begitu." "Oh,ya, kau wangi sekali. Darimana wangi apel itu?" "Kau menghirupnya?A-ah,itu..kakakku memberiku hadiah parfum wangi apel pada saat hari ulangtahunku." "Oh...wangi sekali kau Mitsuhiko" kata Ai. "Ok, karena kamu belum mandi, ayo, kiat mandi!" "Be-Berdua?" "Iya, kenapa?"

Kulihat wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan. Merah. Makin merah.

"Serius Haibara? Tapi, kamar mandimu kecil dan tidak cukup untuk kita berdua"

"Tentu saja bukan di kamar mandiku. Aku tau tempat permandian air panas yang enak dan aku telah memesan tempat khusus untuk kita berdua!"

Ah.. sudahlah... aku memang ingin bersenang-senang dengan anak ini.

"Ba-Bagaimana dengan Hakase?"

"Tidak apa-apa Mitsuhiko. Aku sudah mandi dari tadi. Ayolah. Aku ingin melihat Ai bahagia. Kau juga mau, kan?" kata Hakase.

Kuliat mukanya masih merah panas, perlahan-lahan mulai tidak merah lagi. "I-Iya, baik Ha-Hakase. Tapi, bisakah kita pergi sebentar ke rumah, aku ingin mengambil baju ganti"

"Boleh, Mitsuhiko. Boleh" kata Ai. Ya, malam ini aku lampiaskan hanya berdua dengan dia. Hanya berdua.

**_Normal POV_**

"Ohayou, Conan-kun" kata Ran sambil membuka tirai di ruang inap Conan.

"Mmm...Ran,,owh... Ng? uh-oh, O-Ohayou Ran-neechan" kata Conan gelagapan.

"Habis mimpiin aku ya? Tuh lihat ampe pipis celana gitu" kata Ran cekikikan.

Conan melihat ke celananya. 'Oh,shit basah!' batin Conan terkejut.

"Sudah gapapa. Nanti kakak bersihkan" kata Ran.

"Ja-" tiba-tiba Dokter Araide datang. Dia agak terkejut, tapi sudah mulai mengerti.

"Araide-san, saya minta maaf karena adik saya pipis celana. Masih adakah sprei dan selimut baru disini?"

"Oh..pipis celana, ya? Ya sudah, gapapa. Hikaru-san, bawakan sprei dan selimut baru ya!" kata Araide.

"Baik, Araide-san" jawab Hikaru.

"Tapi saya bingung Araide-san, kenapa dia masih pipis celana? Padahal dia tidak pernah seperti itu" kata Ran bingung.

"Ran, kemarin kan sudah saya bilang, dia itu masih sangat lemah. Walaupun dia sudah sadar, dia belum kuat untuk berdiri, berjalan, seperti bayi. Dia hanya bisa berbicara dan duduk , ini hanya berlangsung seminggu saja. Jadi, kalau memang tidak berhalangan, Ran bisa mengurusnya seperti bayi selama seminggu. Bisa, Ran?" jawab Araide.

"Jadi, aku harus mengurusnya seperti bayi, memandikan dia, dan membantu dia pipis maupun BAB?" kata Ran.

"Ya, Ran. Kau keberatan?" kata Araide.

"Ra-Ran neechan, jangan! Tak usah terima tawaran itu! A-Aku sudah bisa kok mengurus sendiri semuanya. Seperti ini.." Conan berusaha mengambil gelas yang ada di sana, tapi apa daya, dia tak mampu.

"Aduh, Conan, betul yang dikatakan Araide-san! Ya sudah, berhubung karena seminggu ini kami memang libur, aku akan menolak tawaran Sonoko yang ingin membawaku jalan-jalan ke maple garden di Haido." Kata Ran.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak, Conan-kun. Aku harus menjagamu. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-napa lagi seperti kemarin." Kata Ran lembut.

'Ran...' batin Conan.

"Ya sudah, terimakasih ya Ran, sudah membantu kita mengurus pasien" kata Araide.

"Ya, sama-sama" kata Ran.

Lalu Ran memandikan Conan dan membajuinya. Sebenarnya Conan maluuu..banget..Tapi, apa mau di kata, dia tak kuat melakukan apapun.

Setelah rapi semuanya, datanglah Ayumi dan Genta.

"Ohayou, Conan-kun" kata Ayumi dan Genta.

"O-Ohayou Ayumi, Genta. Lho, mana Haibara dan Mitsuhiko?" kata Conan.

"Mereka berdua gak datang ke sekolah. Mereka demam. Kata Hakase, mereka kebanyakan minum" kata Ayumi.

'Sial, mereka bersenang-senang ketika aku sakit' kata Conan.

"Ohayou, anak-anak. Kenapa tidak sekolah?"

"Iya Ran-neechan, kita sekarang mau berangkat sekolah" kata Genta

"Ayo, cepet, nanti terlambat lo" kata Ran.

"Iya Ran-oneesan. Cepat sembuh Conan-kun. Ja ne!" kata Ayumi.

Jadila selama seminggu, Ran menjaga Conan di rumah sakit. Dia tak pernah keluar dari ruangan itu kecuali ketika Conan tidur, atau mengambil barang di rumah. Itu saja. Sehingga rumah berantakan dan tidak ada yang mengurus Kogoro.

Ketika tidak ada hiburan, Ran selalu membawa buku cerita dan buku-buku kesukaan Shinichi untuk dibacakan kepada Conan. Kadang Conan sampai ketiduran.

Besar sekali rasa sayangnya kepada Conan.

"Hoaemm...Ng? Ran.." kata Conan. Dia melihat Ran tertidur duduk di atas tempat tidur Conan.

"Sudah tau, kan? Dia sayang sekali kepadamu, dan sepertinya dia tau 80% identitasmu" kata Ai yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ha-Haibara,sejak kapan ada di sini?" kata Conan.

"Sejak kapan? Hmm..Kau tak perlu tahu" kata Ai dengan nada sakasrtiknya.

"Ba-Baka kau Ha-Haibara, berani-beraninya bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang" kata Conan

"Lho, bukannya kau juga begitu, berani-beraninya mencium orang lain padahal orang yang menunggumu tidak pernah kau perlakukan seperti itu," jawab Ai.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu, kan? Dia sayang padamu. Jangan kau tidak menghargainya lagi. Dia tetap setia menunggumu walaupun sekarang kau tidak bisa memastikan kapan kau pulang kembali ke wujud asalmu" kata Ai sambil menaruh selimut baru di punggung Ran.

"Hargailah dia, Kudo-kun" kata Ai sambil menutup pintu. Klek! Pintu tertutup.

'Ya, betul kata Haibara. Ran,anata, maafkan aku. Aku telah menduakanmu dengan orang lain" kata Conan sedih.

Dia pun mengecup dahi gadis itu. Cup..

"You're my love destiny, Ran" kata Conan.

**N.b.**

Ok,Ok,ini bukan akhir dari story ini. Masih ada Chap 6,7,8. Tiga lagi.

Cuman, karena aku sibuk seminggu ini, maka ini agak banyak saya buat.

Dan karena mungkin akan sibuk minggu ini, maka nanti gua akan luncurin story baru berjudul "The Seriuos Date" yang berkisah tentang Takagi yang ingin melamar Miwako. Penasaran? Baca storynya ya...

Ok, tetep hargai penulis gaje ini dengan me-review. Ok?

Arigato...


	6. Ciayou Mitsuhiko!

From This Moment

**Anime/Manga:**Detective Conan

**Desclaimer:**all character mentioned in this fic belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Genre:**Romance,Drama,Family

**Pair:**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya x Ai Haibara

Yap,sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya, aku mau balas review dulu.

**Hoofin: makacii atas reviewnya dan ajak yang lain nge-review ya. Soalnya sedikit nih! Soal GenAyu, mereka ada pada saat chapter 7 ato 8. Dan ada ceritanya sendiri loh! Tetep stay tunned!**

**Chap 6 : Ciayou Mitsuhiko!**

**_Mitsuhiko's POV_**

"Hoaemmm.." enaknya tidur.

Kusingkapkan tirai-tirai di kamar itu. Kubiarkan matahari masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Segarnya. Kulihat tempat tidur Haibara. Kosong. Pasti dia lagi masak sarapan waffle atau sejenisnya. Dasar gadis itu. Tidur larut, bangun cepat. Bagaimana sih, matanya? Apa gak rabun? Ah.. yang penting dia tetap menjadi gadis yang mempunyai tempat spesial di hatiku. Apalagi kemarin kami menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat permandian dan mandi bersama.

BERDUA!

Dan aku melihat...yah... sesuatu hal yang ..yah... tidak perlulah disebutkan. Enaknya kita saling menggosokkan punggung. Apalagi, kita bersantai-santai sampai minum-minum dan akhirnya jadi tidur berdua seranjang! Ah..seandainya kami sudah dewasa, pasti acara mandinya jauh lebih mengasikkan.

Wajahku merah seketika. Merah, merah dan makin panas. Seperti ada yang ingin mau keluar dari hidungku. Oh, jangan! Jangan mimisan! Jangan!

"Loh, kok melamun, Mitsuhiko? Kok mukamu merah?" tanya Ai sambil melihat mukaku yang merah. Oh no.. jadi keki nih aku.

Dia duduk disampingku. "Bagaimana dengan kemarin, Mitsuhiko? Kamu senang?" katanya. Oh, aku tak mau lagi dia lagi. "Senang kan, kalau kita saling menggosokkan punggung?" katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

CROOT!

Yap,Yap,Yap, darah dalam hidung ini tak mampu lagi bertahan. Akhirnya jadi juga aku mimisan. Ai buru-buru mengambil tisu dan mengelap darah dalam hidungku.

"Kau tak apa? Apa yang kau pikiran, sih? Kau pasti mikirin yang bukan-bukan ya?" kata Ai setengah menyelidik. Aku pun tak berkutik.

Setelah mengelap hidungku, Ai berkata,"Cepatlah mandi! Sarapan sudah siap" lalu dia sedikit menggerutu," Dasar cowok, kecil, besar, sama saja"

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, aku langsung buru-buru naik ke lantai atas. Perut ini sudah gak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Kucium aroma roti yang dibakar, dengan aroma apel yang membuat perutku makin berdetum minta diisi. Ai pun datang, membawa waffle isi apel yang dilapisi madu.

"Oh, Mitsuhiko. Kau tentu sangat lapar. Nah, ini makanlah." Kata Ai. Ya, ampun, dia sangat manis dengan celemek kotak-kotak itu. "Kau, tidak makan?" "Aku sudah makan, aku mau mandi dulu. Setelah makan, tolong cuci piringnya" katanya. Aku pun menyelesaikan makanan di piring itu. Lalu, mencucinya, lalu menunggu Ai selesai mandi.

Hah... tinggal besok nih aku ada di rumah Haibara. Dan dia tidak dingin kepadaku seperti biasanya. Mungkin inilah saatnya aku mengutarakan isi hatiku padanya. Entah dia terima atau enggak, tak apalah. Tapi, bagaimana caranya, yah? Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya ke café, tapi apa kakakku mau nagsih aku uang lebih? Ya sudahlah, nanti pulang sekolah aku langsung menemui kakakku yang ada di rumah temannya itu.

"Mitsuhiko, dari tadi kamu melamuunn.. aja. Apa sih, yang kamu pikirkan?" kata Ai di sampingku. Dia sudah selesai mandi rupanya. "Ah...tidak apa, ayo berangkat ke sekolah" elakku.

"Mmmm... Haibara-san, apakah besok malam kau tidak ada kerjaan?"

"Tidak, Mitsuhiko. Ada apa rupanya?"

"Ma-Maukah kamu kuajak makan malam di café ?" gak papalah kukasitau rencanaku tadi.

Dia nampaknya berpikir keras. Ahh.. pasti nanti kayak seminggu yang lalu lagi.

"Ahh.. kalau kamu sakit, bilang aja! Jangan dipaksakan. Nanti kamu pingsan lagi. Tolong jujur saja samaku" kataku. Melihat dia berpikir keras, mungkin dia kembali cari alasan supaya dia tetap diajak makan ke café .

Ai cekikikan. "Ah.. Mitsuhiko, kau terlalu berlebihan. Ya, ya aku mau deh. Aku tidak sakit kok, tenang saja. Tapi, kita mau makan dimana? Apa uangmu cukup untuk itu?"

Glek. Aku tak bisa berkutik lagi.

" Te-Tenang aja. Semuanya telah aku urus. Nah.. itu Genta, Ayumi, dan.. Conan..eh? Conan! Conan! Ayo kesana!" ajakku. Aku rahasiain ya, Ai. Jangan marah ya!

**_Normal POV_**

Akhirnya, dengan tekad yang kuat, Conan pun berhasil sembuh dan bisa kembali ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Dia agak bingung ketika Mitsuhiko tidak ada dalam rombongan GenAyu.

"Lho, mana Mitsuhiko?" kata Conan.

"Yah.. dia nginep di rumah Ai, katanya orang tuanya keluar kota dan belum pulang" jawab Genta.

"Nah, itu mereka!" kata Ayumi.

"Oi..Oi.." kata Mitsuhiko dari seberang jalan.

Lalu, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Yah, mereka kembali membaur. Apalagi, Ai yang biasanya pendiam, jadi begitu hangat dan ceria.

"Oi, Oi, kenapa kamu akhir-akhir ini keliatan ceria?" tanya Conan.

"Lho, salah? Aku hanya ingin merubah style-ku. Kau keberatan dengan style-ku yang baru ini, Tantei-dan?"

"Lho? Kupikir ini karena kau tengah dimabuk asmara dengan seorang pria tampan kecil, Mitsuhiko. Ya, kan?"

Ai sedikit terkejut. "Haha. Analisismu salah Tantei-dan. Aku tidak tengah mabuk asmara dengan yang lain. Tidak seperti seseorang yang berani-beraninya bermabuk asmara dengan yang lain sedangkan orang itu sendiri sudah punya kekasih. Tampak sekali pria itu ciri-ciri lelaki brengsek" jawab Ai dengan senyum sakarstimnya berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ba-Baka kau Ha-Haibara" kata Conan dengan geramnya.

Pulang sekolah tiba. Setelah membersihkan kelas, Grup detektif cilik pun langsung pulang. Apalagi Mitsuhiko.

"Ma-Maaf ya, teman-teman, aku harus pulang duluan ke tempat kakakku menginap. Aku disuruh sesuatu olehnya. Maaf ya Ai, terpaksa kau harus pulang bersama mereka. Sudah, ya? Jaa~" Jawab Mitsuhiko.

Lalu, Mitsuhiko pergi ke rumah dimana kakaknya menginap.

TING TONG!

Klek! Pintu dibuka. Yang membuka yang punya rumah.

"Oh, Mitsuhiko. Ada apa kesini?," kata Keiko, temannya Asami, kakaknya Mitsuhiko.

"Oh, ya Keiko-neechan. Aku hanya ingin curhat dengan Asami-neechan" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Ya ampun, kamu memang begitu dewasa, ya. Ya sudah, mari masuk dan kami akan dengar ceritamu." Kata Keiko.

Mitsuhiko pun masuk, dan rupanya mereka berdua sedang makan siang.

"Keiko-chan, siap- Mitsuhiko, ada apa kesini?" kata Asami.

"Adikmu ini ingin cerita. Curhat katanya. Adikmu ini betul-betul dewasa untuk usianya" kata Keiko.

"Ah... kamu ini bisa saja. O ya, kamu pasti lapar, kan? Makanlah dulu. Sambil makan kita cerita"

"Arigato Keiko-neechan, Asami-neechan" kata Mitsuhiko.

Mereka pun makan sambil mendengar cerita Mitsuhiko.

"Ah... rupanya adikmu benar-benar dewasa. Sudah punya tambatan hati sejak kecil. Kok kamu kalah, Asami?" kata Keiko dengan penuh canda.

"Ah.. kok kamu begitu sih? Aku juga punya tambatan hati" kata Asami dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Ah...yayaya... si Naeko, kan? Hihi, jangan boong kamu" kata Keiko.

"Ah... sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi!" kata Asami dengan muka yang makin merah.

"Hmm..ok, ok, jadi, Mitsu, kau ingin 'nembak' dia secara romantis, dan kau ingin meminta uang dari kakakmu? Hmm..lebih baik aku saja yang ngasih. Tunggu sebentar." Kata Keiko menaiki tangga.

"Tu-Tunggu Keiko!" kata Asami.

Mereka berdua naik keatas.

"Keiko, tak usah repot-repot, kau hanya menghabiskan uang saja" kata Asami.

"Tak apalah, beruntung kamu punya adik yang dewasa ini. Dia itu sudah kuanggap adek sendiri" kata Keiko.

"Tapi..."

"Ah.. sudahlah. Aku juga ingin gebetannya itu memakai cincin dan pakaian cantik ini" kata Keiko sambil menunjukkan mini dress berwarna biru yang simpel tapi tetap chic, serta cincin emas berhiaskan sebuah intan putih kecil diatasnya. Sangat indah dan cantik.

"Ja-Jangan Keiko, jangan!"

"Sudah, Asami, orangtuaku kan kaya, mereka pasti rela kalau hanya barang-barang ini saja yang kukasih. Aku punya banyak emas kok, tenang saja. Dan kau tak perlu menggantikan semuanya ini"

"Keiko..."

"Gapapa, Asami, demi sahabatku yang aku sangat kasihi, aku rela kok" kata Keiko sambil turun tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Nah, ini uangnya. Dan, ini, kasihlah kepada gebetanmu itu." Dia pun lalu menyerahkan baju dress tadi beserta cincin intan itu.

"Ka-Kakak serius?" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Ya, gapapa" kata Keiko.

"A-Arigat-" Drrrttt... Handphone Mitsuhiko berbunyi. Ups, dari Ai.

"Ha-Halo, Haibara..." jawabnya.

"Kamu kemana aja, Mitsuhiko?" kata Ai.

"Aku lagi di rumah teman kakakku. Kami sudah makan siang, Haibara. Maaf, ya, tidak memberitahukanmu" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Ya, sudah, cepat pulang, ya! Aku mengkhawartikanmu" kata Ai lembut.

"Ya, Haibara. J-Jaa~" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Dari siapa itu, Mitsuhiko?" kata Keiko.

"Da-Dari...Ai Haibara, gadis yang ingin aku 'tembak' itu." Kata Mitsuhiko pelan.

"Wah... bisa diperlihatkan fotonya?" Dia pun menunjukkan foto Ai.

"Oh... Blondie girl! Kawai.. ya?" kata Keiko.

"Ok, selamat berjuang, ya Mitsuhiko!" kata Keiko.

"Ya, neechan. Arigato! Ja ne!" kata Mitsuhiko.

**N.b**

Oke.. ini jauh lebih panjang lagi!

Maaf ya, soal ketidakmunculannya 'The Serious Date' karena panjangnya cerita karena ini tidak pakai chapter, aku juga merasa kurangnya pendukung yang tidak mau me-review cerita ini. Huahhhh... *cengeng*.

Tetep review ini ya!

Walau banyak typo n OOC nya.

Salam hangat dariku!

Ok, arigato minna-san!


	7. I Love You, Mitsuhiko

From This Moment

**Anime/Manga:**Detective Conan

**Desclaimer:**all character mentioned in this fic belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Genre:**Romance,Drama,Family

**Pair:**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya x Ai Haibara

Yap,sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya, aku mau balas review dulu.

**Hoofie: **Makasih telah kembali me-review chapter saya lagi.

Haha, iya. Memang Mitsuhiko dewasa untuk seusianya. Hoho.

Buat Keiko, iya dia sih sebenarnya keturunan orang dermawan bin kaya, jadi mungkin sifat dermawannya ditunjukkan kali ya disini. Hoho

Kamu bilang gak bisa ngajak? Tuh ada 2 orang yang muncul setelah review kamu. Berarti...

**KatziusTheKyoujin: **Makasih ya buat sarannya. Tapi maksud anda yang harus dibeta oleh beta-readers itu apa? Itu aja sih.

**Jurig cai:** Ok kak Lea. Emang sii, karakternya Mitsu memang kayak Conan disini yak. Harusnya sih agak polos. Untuk chapter ini dia makin dewasa aku buat kak. Soalnya buat persiapan untuk chap 8 ampe 10 yang lebih dewasa lagi dan maybe chap-chap itu only for 18+ jadinya. Bocorannya, antidote APTX 4869 keminum oleh GenAyu dan Mitsu. Apalagi, keuntungan minum antidote ini buat kita jadi seperti kita berperilaku dan berotak seperti 10 tahun ke depan. Jadi, para readers gak heran lagi dengan sikap dewasa mereka. Gitu maksudnya kakak. Keiko itu oc maksudnya OK gitu? *kurang ngerti* Makasih atas sarannya.

Ok. Just enjoy and read yaa.

**Chap 7 : I Love You Mitsuhiko**

Maka pergilah Mitsuhiko dari rumah Keiko. Dilihatnya jam. Sudah agak sore. Tapi dia nekad pergi dulu ke café Prancis langganan keluarganya, Raoul (Ingat kan, restoran kesukaan Kogoro dalam vol. 57) untuk memesan tempat.

"Ko-Konicchiwa,Kouhei Oji-san" kata Mitsuhiko. (Sori bro, gue gak tau apa-apa bahasa prancis)

"Konicchi- Ah...Mitsuhiko, kan? Anaknya sahabatku yang jadi langganan café di sini kan?" kata Sawaki Kouhei, sommalier sekaligus penyambut bagi orang yang datang ke café ini.

"Iya!" Jawab Mitsuhiko lantang.

"Ada apa kesini, nak? Dimana orang tuamu?" kata Sawaki.

"Mereka sedang pergi ke luar kota. Lagi ada pesta" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Saya sebenarnya datang ke sini mau pesan tempat khusus dua orang karena aku ingin makan dengan seseorang besok jam 7 malam" lanjut Mitsuhiko.

"Oh...what a romantic boy you are! Just like a chip of old block, you just like your father!" kata Kouhei.

Mitsuhiko yang pintar berbahasa inggris, berkata,"Just like my father?"

"Ya,Mitsuhiko-kun" kata Sawaki sambil mengelus-elus rambut Mitsuhiko.

"Ya,dulu waktu aku masih jadi sommalier muda dan jadi pelayan di restoran ini, waktu itu ayahmu datang disini memesan tempat, dan kencan dengan ibumu. Aku, sebagai pelayannya, begitu terpesona oleh sahabatku ini. Dia begitu romantis, tapi tahu-tahu, dia tiba-tiba naik ke panggung dan melamar ibumu di depan banyak orang" cerita Mitsuhiko.

Mitsuhiko terpana dengan pekataan Sommalier itu. Tapi seketika itu juga dia melihat jam. Jam 6 sore. Sudah sangat sore. Dia pun buru-buru bertanya kepada Sawaki, "Occha, bagaimana kalau kita melihat tempat makannya? Ini sudah jam 6 sore, Occha"

"Oh, ya, ya. Bagaimana kalau kamu memakai tempat yang dipakai ayahmu semasa dia melamar ibumu?" kata Sawaki sambil menunjukkan tempatnya. Meja dengan taplak berwarna pink yang manis menghadap ke kaca yang lebar menambakan kesan yang romantis. Cocok dengan kepribadian Mitsu dan polos tapi.. ada kesan 'dewasa' yang terdapat dalam setiap insan.

"Wah, indah sekali tempatnya" kata Mitsuhiko. Sawaki mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan makanan dan sebagainya?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Tenang saja, semua bisa diatur, bagaimana dengan cincinnya?" kata Sawaki.

"Cincin?" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Kau ingin menjadikannya pacarmu, kan?" kata Sawaki.

Sebenarnya sih memang itu tujuannya. Tapi, dia belum seberani ayahnya.

"A-Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padanya karena dia sudah menampungku selama kedua orangtuaku pergi" hanya itu jawab Mitsuhiko dengan muka memerah.

"Ah...ya sudah gapapa. Kamu masih kecil gini kok mau pacaran ya? Gimana sih saya ini! Haha" kata Sawaki pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena dirasa sudah fix, Mitsuhiko pun memberikan uang untuk biaya semuanya. "Nih, occha, uangnya" kata Mitsuhiko sambil memberi uang tersebut. Karena dia lupa menghitung uangnya dia hanya berkata," Ka-Kalau tidak cukup, katakan! Biar aku batalkan semuanya"

Sawaki pun menghitung uangnya, kemudian uang itu dibalikkan pada Mitsuhiko. "Sudah, nak. Ini gratis saja. Ini buat kamu si romantic boy" kata Sawaki sambil memencet hidung Mitsuhiko dan beranjak pergi.

Mitsuhiko terbengong dan kaget. Dia hanya bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata, "A-Arigato o-occha"

**Mitsuhiko berlari ke rumah Professor. Sudah jam 7. Ai pasti marah-marah padanya. Dia pun berlari dan berlari.**

**Tok Tok Tok! Mitsuhiko pun segera mengetok pintu. Udara malam semakin menusuk badan Mitsuhiko. Memang, sekarang akhir musim gugur. Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Jadi angin malam akhir-akhir ini memang dingin.**

**Klek! Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Ya, Ai Haibara. Dia berkacak pinggang kesal plus khawatir dengan keadaan Mitsuhiko. Dia lantas memegang muka Mitsuhiko.**

**"****Mitsu, Mitsu, kemana saja kau?" kata Ai yang masih memegang muka Mitsuhiko.**

**"****Ha-Haibara lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari mukaku" kata Mitsuhiko. Ai pun melepaskannya.**

**"****Masuklah" kata Ai. Mitsuhiko pun masuk, dan duduk di ruang tamu.**

**"****Tugasku banyak sekali, Haibara-san. Maafkan aku" kata Mitsuhiko bohong.**

**"****Hmm...baiklah. Tapi, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi yah" kata Ai.**

**"****Mandilah di kamar professor, sudah kusiapkan air hangat untukmu. Aku juga ingin mandi" kata Ai malas.**

**Mitsuhiko mencegatnya. "Tu-Tunggu Haibara!" **

**Haibara berbalik dan berkata,"Apalagi sih, Mitsu?"**

**"****Sebelum kau mandi, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu" kata Mitsuhiko sambil mengambil mini dress tadi.**

**"****Apa ini?" kata Ai. Dilihatnya sebentar. Baju mini dress biru yang simple but chic. "Ah... baju mini dress. Cantiknya.." kata Ai kagum.**

**"****Dan aku mau kamu memakainya saat kita pergi makan besok" kata Mitsuhiko ragu.**

**Ai terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya berkerut menunjukkan dia sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba dia sedikit terkejut dan senang. "Oh..rupanya kau seharian keluyuran hanya karena beli baju ini ya?" kata Ai menyelidik. Mitsuhiko terkejut dan buru-buru menjawab,"Ti-Tidak, Haibara. Ini hanya pemberian dari kakakku sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kau mau menampungku selama orangtuaku pergi. Itu saja. Percayalah" kata Mitsuhiko sambil berdiri.**

**Hening. Hanya ada hembusan angin malam yang menusuk raga kedua insan itu. Ai pun tersenyum, lalu berlari mendekati Mitsuhiko yang sedikit kaget melihat aksi Ai. Ai pun memeluknya dengan erat. Erat dan dalam. Angin malam juga setia memeluk kedua insan ini sehingga tetap dalam kehangatan. Ai kembali menghirup aroma apel dari tubuh Mitsuhiko yang sedikit menunjukkan kepolosan dari anak itu, tetapi tersimpan rasa 'dewasa' dari anak ini dan juga 'cinta' yang diberikan hanya pada Ai seorang. Mitsuhiko sebaliknya. Mitsuhiko tak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap apa yang dilakukan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Dia bahkan tak membalas pelukan itu, tangannya tetap menggantung di sebelah kiri-kanan badannya. Dia masih sangat terkejut dengan sikap Ai. Mau tidak mau, dia tetap mencium aroma strawberry dari tubuh dan rambut Ai. Wangi yang menunjukkan ke'feminin'an dari seorang Ai. Lalu, angin menghembuskan kata-kata Ai, "Baiklah kalau kau mau aku memakainya, Arigato" lalu dia beranjak pergi dengan riangnya. Mitsuhiko masih terpaku, sambil mengusap-usap badannya, supaya bau dari Ai masih tetap ada. Dia pun tersenyum senang dan 'merah' dari mukanya muncul kembali. Dia pun mandi dengan air hangat yang disediakan Ai.**

**Kringggg...Kriiingg...**

**'****Anak-anak, jangan berebut ambil makanannya yaa" kata Bu guru Kobayashi, guru di kelas Conan, 1-B.**

**"****Yaaa, bu guru!" kata mereka sambil berebutan keluar.**

**Ya, sudah istirahat, riuh tawa anak-anak sangat terasa di kantin. Namun ada beberapa percakapan serius di antara The little Detective Group.**

**"****Kalian sudah bawa barang-barang kemah, kan?" kata Conan.**

**"****Sudah..." jawab Ayumi.**

**"****Nanti, jangan ribut dalam perjalanan kemping yaa, soalnya ini pertama kali kita pergi kemah bersama Ran-neechan" kata Conan.**

**"****Yeee...Camping" kata Genta.**

**"****CAMPING?" kata Ai dan Mitsuhiko bersamaan. Ups.**

**Rupanya Conan lupa memberitahukan mereka bahwa hari ini ada rencana camping bersama Ran. Kemarin ada kasus yang membuat dia melupakan keduanya. **

**"****Oh..rupanya kalian sudah melupakan kami ya, mau camping diam-diam yah?" kata Ai dengan nada sakasrtimnya.**

**"****Lho? Bukannya Conan sudah memberitahukan kepada kalian?" kata Genta bingung.**

**Conan terkejut, "Oh, iya, lupa!" **

**"****Hoo...rupanya Mentaiteidan kita sudah lupa dengan kita" kata Ai.**

**"****Haibara, sudahlah. Conan kan lupa, dia kan manusia juga" kata Mitsuhiko.**

**"****Hhh...ya sudahlah, kami juga ada rencana kencan berdua" kata Ai pamer.**

**"****HAH!? KENCAN? BERDUA?" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.**

**Teriakan mereka kuat sekali sehingga semua anak menoleh ke arah mereka. "Hee..gapapa" kata Ayumi malu. Semua anak kembali melanjutkan tawa mereka kembali.**

**"****Lho? Kaget? Ups, sorry lupa ngasih tau ke kalian" kata Ai dengan death glarenya kepada Conan.**

**"****Ba-Baka kau, Haibara" kata Conan geram.**

**"****Sudahlah, Conan-kun. Itu juga salahmu, kenapa lupa memberitahu mereka soal camping hari ini" kata Ayumi.**

**"****Sudah Haibara, jangan marah ya" kata Mitsuhiko menenangkan. **

**"****Ma-Maaf ya Ai-chan, maaf karena Conan lupa memberitahu kalian tentang camping" kata Ayumi.**

**"****Ya sudah, gapapa. Oke, Mentaitei-dan, selamat bersenang-senang bersama dua sejoli ini ya" kata Ai riang.**

**"****HAH!?" kata Genta dan Ayumi bersamaan. Bersamaan juga dengan merahnya pipi mereka berdua masing-masing.**

**"****Mitsuhiko, apakah kau sudah selesai disana? kata Ai, menunggu Mitsuhiko selesai berpakaian.**

**"****Tu-Tunggu, sebentar lagi" kata Mitsuhiko.**

**Sementara itu, di ruang lab Ai, Mitsuhiko berkaca. Dia kelihatan tampan sekali, dengan kemeja coklat ditambah dengan celana panjang hitam yang sungguh mempesona. Namun, ia tidak yakin dengan semua hal itu. Namun, waktu tetap berjalan, dia juga harus pergi dari ruang itu.**

**Ketika dia naik, ruang tamu kosong. Dia pun bingung. Dimana mereka? Dilihatnya di luar, ah... ada seorang gadis kecil memakai dress mini biru. Segera langsung dia panggil sambil berlari ke arah gadis itu. "Haibara..." gadis itu menoleh dan seketika itu juga dia terpana. Mitsuhiko pun memberhentikan larinya hingga jarak mereka hanya berkisar 20 cm saja. Ai melihat Mitsuhiko diterpa sinar rembulan, Mitsuhiko begitu tampan dilihatnya. Begitu juga Mitsuhiko yang terpana melihat pesona Ai yang memakai mini dress biru yang membuat dia cantik, serta memakai sepatu berwarna senada. Oh, dia bagai penyihir yang terbang ditengah-tengah sinar rembulan yang biru bagai air (kok kepikiran penyihir? Ai bisa marah tuh ****:)****). Mereka berjalan, setapak demi setapak, sehingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Mereka makin dekat, dekat, dekat dan...**

**Ehem...Ehem.. Hakase pura-pura batuk, Ai dan Mitsuhiko pun jadi salah tingkah dan mata mereka jadi dotted! (Ingat, kan, dotted eyes ._.) "Mari masuk dulu ke mobil" kata Hakase. Mereka pun naik ke mobil. Selama di perjalanan, mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.**

**SKIP**

**Sampailah mereka di café Raoul. Hakase berkata "Kalau sudah selesai, telepon aku ya, biar ku jemput" Mereka pun mengangguk. Sampai di depan café, Sawaki-san yang melihat mereka pun langsung menyambutnya, "Welcome, young lady and young man" Ai pun mengangguk begitu juga Mitsuhiko yang mengedipkan sebelah mata pada sommalier itu.**

**Sesampainya di meja, Mitsuhiko sedikit terkejut, Meja ditata lebih cantik daripada semalam. Sudah ada lilin indah yang membuat suasana kian romantis. Ditambah dengan meja itu berhadapan dengan kaca yang luas sehingga mereka bisa menikmati indahnya malam Tokyo. "Ah..kau pandai memilih tempat" kata Ai.**

**Tak lama setelah mereka duduk, mereka pun disuguhi makanan ala Prancis, dan juga, wine yang rendah akohol. Ai yang sempat khwatir meminumnya langsung dijawab pelayan, "Ini rendah akohol, lady". Barulah Ai tenang meminumnya.**

**Mereka pun makan sambil bercanda-canda dan bersenang ria. Apalagi diiringi oleh musik Prancis yang mengalun indah di telinga masing-masing. Oh, indahnya dunia.**

**Setelah selesai makan, mereka masih berbincang-bincang. Mereka juga agak terhuyung oleh karena meminum akohol itu. **

**Ketika mereka pulang, Ai sibuk mencari sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ada apa Haibara?" Ai berkata, "Aku sedang mencari handphone ku" tiba-tiba dia kaget. "Astaga! Aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan ter-charger! Lalu, bagaimana kita pulang?" kata Ai lemas.**

**"****Sudahlah, kita pulang jalan kaki saja, bukankah rumah Hakase dekat dengan café ini?" hibur Mitsuhiko. Mereka pun berjalan.**

**Mulailah Mitsuhiko melancarkan apa yang dia ingin ungkapkan selama ini.**

**"****Ha-Haibara, A-Aku i-ingin me-mengungkapkan sesuatu" kata Mitsuhiko.**

**"****Apa?" tanya Ai.**

**"****Sebenarnya,sebenarnya..."**

**"****Sebenarnya apa?" kata Ai.**

**"****Sebenarnya, Aku...Aku...ci-cinta sama kamu" kata Mitsuhiko dengan polosnya.**

**Ai segera memalingkan wajahnya kepada Mitsuhiko. "Apa kau bilang?"**

**"****A-Aku suka sama kamu" kata Mitsuhiko dengan muka yang masih merah.**

**Ai terpana. Dia masih belum percaya.**

**"****Ha-Haibara, Aku..aku suka sama kamu sejak kasus beruang itu. Aku merasa, kau cantik, kau kalem dan begitu dewasa. Apalagi kita sama-sama pecinta sains. Aku kagum sekaligus suka padamu" kata Mitsuhiko.**

**"****Tapi, kalau kau menolak, terima saja cincin ini. Tolonglah. Biar aku bisa selalu mengingat tentangmu" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan cincin itu dari saku celananya.**

**Ai terpana dan tersenyum. Secara spontan dia langsung mencium bibir kecil dari Mitsuhiko. Dalam dan erat. Mitsuhiko diam dan kaku. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa padanya. Dia tidak tahu tentang adanya french kiss. Tapi, perlahan, dia pun mulai menikmati ciuman dari Ai. Entah karena libidonya tinggi atau karena sedikit mabuk, Ai pun segera mengelus-elus dada wangi apel itu dan ingin membuka kemeja coklat itu. Mitsuhiko pun sedikit terkejut dan berkata "A-Ada apa Haibara mmmh...kau buka bajuku mmhh..." Sadar, dia pun menghentikannya dan hanya mengelus dada pria kecil ini. Dia pun melepas ciumannya dan berkata, "I Love You Mitsuhiko,Love you" Mitsuhiko pun memasangkan cincin itu pada gadis itu, lalu berpelukan dan berjalan pulang.**

**Sampai di ruma Hakase, Hakase terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak menelponku?" "Teleponku tinggal disini Hakase" kata Ai. "Mitsuhiko, habis ganti baju kau ke kamarku ya, ada yang ingin ****kukatakan" kata Ai. 'I-Iya Haibara" "Oh,jangan panggil aku dengan Haibara, cukup dengan Ai saja" kata Ai lembut. "I-iya Ai" kata Mitsuhiko**

Setelah ganti baju, Mitsuhiko bergegas ke ruang lab itu. Ketika masuk, Ai menyambutnya. Setelah dia tutup pintu, dia pun berlari menemui Mitsuhiko, memeluknya, menciumnya. Mitsuhiko tidak sebegitu kaku seperti tadi. Mereka langsung menemui tempat tidur,berguling-guling dan memeluk lagi. Mereka begitu mesra layaknya malam pertama saja (huehehe..) Disela-sela itu, Ai berkata "I Love You Mitsuhiko"

**N.b.**

Yap,yap, ini chapter pertama yang semuanya normal POV. Ini dikarenakan banyak yang gak suka oleh banyaknya POV.

Ini juga chap pertama yang banyak banget kata-kata asingnya. Kalau klen gatau, review aja. Nanti pas chap selanjutnya dibalas kok.

Oke,sorry karena akhir-akhir chap ini agak sedikit 'DEWASA' yaa. Gomen.

The last, review yaa. Makin banyak review, makin sering update. Ok?

Soal typo and OOC, Gomenasai yah.

Salam hangat from Hechiko-san!

Arigato!


	8. The Antidote

From This Moment

**Anime/Manga:**Detective Conan

**Desclaimer:**all character mentioned in this fic belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Genre:**Romance,Drama,Family

**Pair:**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya x Ai Haibara

Yap,sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya, aku mau balas review dulu.

**Jurig Cai:** Keiko itu memang out character, sebenarnya sih itu nama salah satu tokoh dalam salah satu kasus di DC. Emang sih yaa.. susah ngebayangin Mitsuhiko yang dewasa. Tapi, kakak bisa menonton OVA 9/11 nya DC. Aku terinspirasi oleh OVA itu yang mengisahkan Mitsuhiko yang tumbuh dewasa sebelum waktunya. Makasih atas sarannya dan siap-siap akan cerita baruku yaa.

**Hoofie:**Makasih telah me-review cerita saya lagi. Apa tuh maksudnya kalau ceritanya keatas lagi jadi gak bisa baca? *kepo mode on*emangnya kamu masih dibawah 18+ yaa? Gapapa kok.. aku juga masih berumur 15 tahun bulan September ini. Adegannya gak begitu panas kok, tenang aja. Kok gak tertarik sama adegan 'basah'-nya? Padahal udah aku buat se-'hot'-'hot'-nya walau 'hot'-nya masih taraf anak SMP-SMA. Tapi, makasih atas pujian 'kencan' nya. Aduh.. kamu lelet deh. Maksudnya, kamu penghantar orang-orang untuk me-review disini. Haha *makanya bikin akun dong disini, biar bisa follow ceritaku terus dan gak ketinggalan*

At last, enjoy and reading yaa.

**Chap 8: The Antidote**

**Mitsuhiko's POV**

Huh? Dimana ini? Semua putih. Aku pun perlahan berjalan di dunia yang putih ini.

Ketika berjalan.. ah.. ada seseorang disana. Kuperhatikan, dia mirip Haibara. "Haibara.." kupanggi saja namanya. Siapa tahu dia memang Haibara.

Sosok itu menoleh kearahku. Ah, ternyata sosok itu memang Haibara. Dia tersenyum dan melambai- lambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun berlari menemuinya. Ketika aku berada di hadapannya, dia langsung memelukku dengan erat seperti tak ingin melepaskanku selamanya. Aku pun membalas pelukannya dengan erat dan juga dalam. Aku melihat muka Ai yang sepertinya memintaku untuk menciumnya duluan. Aku pun menciumnya dalam sekali. Tapi, tak disangka-sangka, Ai perlahan menghilang seperti debu. Aku yang menyadarinya, tak ingin melepasnya dan berpegang pada tangannya yang belum menghilang. Tapi pada akhinya, tangannya pun hilang seperti debu. Dia menghilang tanpa bekas. Dimana kau, Haibara? Kucari dia, tidak ada dimanapun. Tiba-tiba ada suatu sinar yang menyilaukan. Sangat silau.

Ng? Dimana lagi ini? Ah... ini ruang lab Haibara. Ternyata tadi itu cuma mimpi. Sinar menyilaukan apa lagi ini? Oh.. jendela, eh maksudnya ada sinar matahari yang menerobos celah dari tirai yang tertutup itu. Sudah pagi rupanya.

Ng? Apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang halus banget di dadaku. Kulihat, ah.. rupanya rambut Ai. Tepatnya, dia tidur di dadaku. Apalagi ini? Mana bajuku? Kenapa aku bertelanjang dada? Kami seranjang lagi! Kuintip selimut yang menutupi Haibara. Oh, tidak, dia hanya menggunakan singlet dan celana dalam, dan badannya meringkuk ke badanku! Melihat 'semuanya' itu, perlahan-lahan kurasakan pipiku yang merah padam seperti tomat. Kulihat baju tidurku dan piyamanya terlipat rapi di meja lab-nya. Aha, pasti ini perbuatan Ai. Kenapa sih, anak ini? Mau membuka-buka bajuku? Emangnya ada sesuatu di dadaku? Kembali ku hirup aroma strawberry dari badan dan rambutnya. Oh.. kau memang aneh, Haibara, tapi kau tetap akan selalu ada di hatiku. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mengecup dahi Haibara.

"Ngghh..Mitsu..."Astaga! Dia terbangun karena kecupanku tadi! "Y-Ya...Ha-Haibara" Aduhh... Keki nih gua. "Mmhh...udah pagi yah?" katanya manja. Dia mengelus-elus dadaku, lalu beralih dengan mencium belakang telingaku dan belakang leherku dengan lembut. Lalu kembali ke arah dadaku dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Aku melenguh. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi yang jelas ciumannya tadi seperti membawaku jauh ke angkasa, menari-nari bersama peri bulan dan bintang (Khayalan yang terlalu tinggi :D). Dia melakukan hal yang sama lagi yang membuat aku melenguh keenakan. Lalu dia mengirup dadaku, menghembuskannya dengan lembut di dadaku, membuat aku makin melenguh dan terbuai dalam lembah kenikmatan. Secara mengejutkan, dia naik di atas badanku sehingga muka kami hanya beberapa senti lagi, belum lagi sadar dari keterkejutanku, tiba-tiba dia berbisik manja,"Apa kau siap melakukannnya?" E...Eh...? Melakukan apa? Anak ini kenapa sih? "A-Apa maksudmu, Ha-Haibara?" Dia agak kaget, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Hm' lalu sambil tersenyum dia mencium pipiku, lalu berkata, "Hihi, kau masih terlalu polos dalam hal ini" katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengenakan baju tidurnya, lalu kembali berkata, "Sudah kukatakan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Haibara lagi, sebutlah Ai saja. Cepat mandi. Akan kubuatkan apple waffle kesukaanmu" Haha.. tau aja aku suka waffle itu. Lebih jelasnya, aku suka apapun yang kamu masak. Apapun.

**Normal POV**

Siang hari sepulang sekolah...

"Mitsu, kau kelihatan repot sekali mengepak barangmu, aku bantu ya," kata Ai sambil membantu pengepakan barang-barang Mitsuhiko.

"Tak apa, Ai. Aku bisa sendiri kok" kata Mitsuhiko.

TING TONG!

"Ai, bel rumahmu berbunyi, sebaiknya kamu membukanya daripada membantuku disini," kata Mitsuhiko.

Ai mengecup pipi Mitsuhiko. "Kau memang baik sekali". Seketika itu juga muka Mitsuhiko memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Klek! Pintu dibuka perlahan oleh Ai. Diluar tampaklah seorang gadis...yah... dia memakai T-Shirt pink yang sebatas pusar, lalu dengan celana pendek yang dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga warna pink, juga memakai _flat shoes_ dengan warna yang sama. Dia berambut pendek, dengan topi tenis pink menghiasi kepalanya. Mukanya yang berbintik-bintik, dihiasi oleh senyuman manis yang sepertinya mirip dengan senyum seseorang.

"Konnichiwa" kata gadis muda itu.

"S-Siapa kau?" kata Ai panik. "Jangan-jangan kau Vermouth atau Bourbon, ya kan?" Dia mengira ini perbuatan Vermouth atau Bourbon. Mereka kan, jago menyamar.

"Vermouth, Bourbon? itu kan minuman keras. Perkenalkan, namaku Asami Tsuburaya. Aku kakaknya Mitsuhiko. Aku hanya ingin menjemputnya" kata gadis muda itu dengan jelas.

Ai bernafas lega. Dia mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk. "Masuklah" kata Ai.

Setelah masuk dan duduk, Ai menawarkan minuman pada Asami. "Mau minum apa?" "Sudahlah, aku tidak lama-lama kok" kata Asami.

"Kelihatannya Mitsuhiko sedang kesulitan dalam mengepak barang, aku mau membantunya, jadi tunggu saja disini. " kata Ai malas.

"Tunggu!" kata Asami. "Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu" kata Asami.

Ai terlihat ragu. "Oh, ayolah... jangan takut padaku. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat padamu?" kata Asami lembut.

Akhirnya Ai melangkah ragu. Lalu dia duduk disebelah Asami. "Ada apa, neechan?" tanya Ai.

"Apa kau yang bernama Hai..bara Ai?" tanya Asami ragu.

Ai terkejut. Keringatnya mengucur deras. "Ba-Bagaimana k-kau tahu na-namaku?"

Asami tersenyum, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, lalu tertawa kecil,"Hihihi, aku tahu setelah diperkenalkan Mitsuhiko melalui foto _wallpaper_ dalam _handphone_ Mitsuhiko. Ingat, ketika kau menelponnya pada saat dia berada di rumah tempat aku menginap. Kau ingat?"

Ai mengingat-ingat, lalu seketika itu juga dia mengangguk.

"Kau rupanya lebih manis daripada yang ada di foto. Hmm..rupanya Mitsuhiko pintar milih pasangan ya" kata Asami.

Muka Ai _blushes_ merah. "A-Arigato A-Asami-neechan" katanya terbata-bata.

"Ketahuilah Ai-chan, Mitsuhiko adalah tipe cowok bersikap dewasa. Ketika menyukai seseorang, dia akan tetap setia dan tak akan berpaling dengan yang lain. Dia juga tipe cowok penyayang, perhatian, dan hangat pada pasangan. Kau tak akan sia-sia memilikinya" kata Ai.

Ai membenarkan ucapan Asami dalam hati. Karena itulah, dia selalu merasa senang berada di dekat Mitsuhiko.

"Ai, siapa yang kau ajak...A-Asami-neechan?" Mitsuhiko yang baru datang dari kamar lab Ai, sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan kakaknya kerumah Ai.

"Ada apa kesini, neechan?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Geez...untuk menjemputmu lah! Kamu tidak senang ya? Atau, kau masih ingin berduaan dengan pacarmu ini?" kata Asami sambil menyiku sedikit lengan Ai.

"Hah!?" ucap mereka bersamaan. Ai pun sedikit melongo dan pipinya bersemu merah. Begitu juga Mitsuhiko.

"Neechan apa-apaan sih? Kami ini kan, cu-cuman teman" kata Mitsuhiko tersipu malu.

"Hihihi, salah sendiri, sih, tidak senang kalo kakaknya menjemput! Kena batunya deh!" kata Asami terkikik.

"Uuuuh... yaudah deh kak, aku sudah siap nih dijemput neechan." kata Mitsuhiko sebal bercampur malu. 'Merah' pada pipi Ai pun belum hilang juga.

"Hihihi.. ayo deh, kita pulang. Okaa-san menunggumu" kata Asami lembut.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, a-aku akan me-mengantar ka-kalian sampai di pintu depan" kata Ai yang masih tergagap.

"Baiklah" kata Asami.

Sampai di pintu depan, Asami berkata, "Mitsuhiko-kun, kau tak ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada 'kekasih' mu ini?"

Mitsuhiko yang masih malu itu pun berkata," Se-Selamat tinggal A-Ai, sampai jumpa lagi"

Tiba-tiba secara spontan, Ai langsung memeluknya. Erat dan dalam. Mitsuhiko tidak membalas pelukannya. "Te-Terimakasih telah hadir dalam hidupku. Aishiteru" bisik Ai ke telinga Mitsuhiko.

Mitsuhiko akhirnya membalas pelukan dari Ai. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus ringan di rambut mereka, seakan menandakan betapa menyedihkan hati kedua insan ini untuk berpisah. Akhirnya kedua kakak-beradik ini pulang. "Aku akan berkunjung minggu depan!" kata Mitsuhiko sebelum mereka hilang dari pandangan Ai. Ai cuma bisa menggumamkan 'Hm' dan tersenyum tulus dari hatinya.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

Sore ini Ai sedang menyiram bunga di belakang rumahnya dengan muka berseri-seri karena Mitsuhiko akan datang ke rumahnya hari ini. Memang mereka tidak bertemu di sekolah karena hari ini sekolah libur, tapi tadi pagi Mitsuhiko menelponnya untuk datang hari ini. "Kebetulan hari ini dan besok libur, dan aku tahu Hakase masih di luar kota dalam urusan penelitiannya, jadi aku akan datang sore ini dan menginap di rumahmu untuk menemaniku, seperti janjiku minggu lalu" Begitulah kira-kira percakapannya. Lihat, dia memang benar-benar mempersiapkan diri bertemu Mitsuhiko. Lihat bajunya. Dia memakai baju sweater _sunny orange_, lengkap dengan rok oranye tumpuk-tumpuk yang membuat dia makin manis dengan _flat shoes_ oranye dengan hiasan pita oranye diatasnya. Dia bersenandung kecil, berlari sedikit ketika menyiram bunga.

TING TONG!

Bunyi bel berbunyi. Segera Ai memberhentikan pekerjaannya, lalu berlari sekencang yang dia bisa ke pintu depan. Sampai di pintu depan, dia langsung membukanya.

"Mitsuhi...ko" Sekejap muka Ai yang berseri-seri bak putri merindukan pangeran berubah menjadi jutek sejutek-juteknya.

Bagaimana tidak, yang datang bukanlah seperti yang dia harapkan, melainkan seorang cowok kecil yang memakai baju ponggol coklat dan celana pendek, dengan sepasang kacamata menghiasi mukanya. Ya, Conan. Cowok yang menjadi korban dari obat yang dibuat Ai.

"Oh.. rupanya ada seseorang yang mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang. Hm" kata Conan.

"Oh..Kudo-kun, tak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu hidupku sejenak?" kata Ai kesal.

"Oh..ayolah..apa kau tak mengharapkan kedatanganku?" kata Conan.

"Benar Tantei-dan! Kau datang saat aku sedang mengharapkan sesuatu dan semuanya buyar karenamu!" bentak Ai.

"Ok,ok, Gomen karena aku menghancurkan harapanmu. Tapi aku datang kesini karena..."

"Karena kau ingin numpang makan, kan? Pasti cewek dari kantor detektif itu pergi ke suatu tempat" kata Ai dengan _death glare_-nya.

Conan tersipu," Ya-Yah.. salah sa-satunya ka-karena i-itu," lanjutnya dengan serius, "Tapi, ada hal lain yang sangat penting yang harus kubicarakan. Ini serius, Haibara"

Ai sedikit terkejut, lalu berkata, "Masuklah"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang mengintip perbuatan mereka. Subaru Okiya.

Ketika mereka masuk, Conan langsung menuju ruang makan. "Nah, mari duduk di sini. Kita bicara sambil menunggu aku selesai makan"

"Tidak!" kata Ai spontan.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Heh, kau pikir aku tak tahu maksud licikmu? kau menyuruhku untuk menunggumu makan supaya aku yang kau suruh membersihkan piringmu!" kata Ai kesal.

"Heheheheheh..." kata Conan.

Setelah Conan selesai makan dan membersihkan piringnya, dia lalu pergi ke ruang tamu menemui Haibara. "Kau tahu, aku akan memberimu sesuatu" kata Conan.

"Oh, ya? apa? borgol?" kata Ai setengah mengejek.

"Berhenti bercanda, Haibara" kata Conan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah disket hijau dari kantong celananya, lalu memberikannya kepada Ai.

"Apa ini?" kata Ai bingung.

"Ini disket tentang rincian pembuatan APTX 4869 dan penangkalnya. Mungkin dengan disket ini kau bisa membuat penangkal untuk membuatku kembali seperti semula selamanya." kata Conan.

"Ini disket...apa?" kata Ai terkejut. "Da-Darimana kau dapat ini?"

"Kau tahu, ketidakhadiranmu pada saat camping minggu lalu sangat menguntungkanku. Karena aku tak perlu mengamankanmu dan aku tahu kau pasti aman dengan Mitsuhiko. Aku mendapatkannya dari Jodie-sensei dari Kir. Ini sebenarnya adalah kopian dari yang asli. Kir disuruh Gin untuk mengirim data obat ini ke seorang ilmuwan bayaran. Setelah mengirimnya, dia lalu mengirim kopiannya ke _e-mail_ Jodie-sensei, lalu ibu itu membakarnya (istilah _burn _file ke disket/ CD) ke disket ini dan memberikannya kepadaku secara sembunyi-sembunyi juga."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Apa mereka mengetahuinya?" kata Ai.

"Tentu saja mereka tahu. Tapi, mereka bisa ku kelabui dengan mudah. Jadi, tenang saja" kata Conan.

Ai tertawa. "Hahahah... walaupun kau dapat disketnya, kita tidak bisa membukanya, sebab file organisasi hanya bisa dibuka oleh komputer/ laptop organisasi. Jadi, jangan harap..."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Nih, laptop organisasi punya Kir. Aku tidak tahu ini beresiko atau tidak, tapi yang penting kata Kir kau kerjakan saja penangkal obat itu. Ok?" kata Conan.

Ai tak mampu berkutik. Perlahan-lahan, dia merasakan ada bulir-bulir air hangat jatuh dari matanya. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada _partner_-nya ini. Segera Ai memeluk teman seperjuangannya ini. "A-Arigato, Kudo-kun" katanya sambil terisak. Conan yang tadi belum membalas pelukan dari Ai akhinya membalasnya. "Kau tak perlu menangis karena hal ini. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu. Karena dari kau lah aku tahu bagaimana menghadapi musuh seberat BO. Kau selalu menyuruhku tenang dan jangan terburu-buru. Itulah yang membuat aku bisa selalu menang menghadapi mereka." Tangis Ai makin keras. Dia tak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Conan.

"Ai...dimana kau? Aku berkun...jung" tiba-tiba ada suara datang dari seorang anak kecil berbintik-bintik. Melihat kekasihnya memeluk pria lain. Dia tak kuasa berkata apa-apa hingga kedua tas yang ada di tangannya terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang keras. Kedua manusia yang berpelukan ini terkejut. Segera mereka melepas pelukan dan berbuat seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi terlambat. Mitsuhiko telah melihatnya. Bulir-bulir hangat jatuh membasahi pipi pria kecil ini. Dengan cepat dia menghapusnya. Lalu, dengan lesu dia berjalan menjauh dari mereka berdua. "Tu-Tunggu, Mitsuhiko!" kata Ai berusaha menahannya. Merasa dikejar, dia pun berlari. Akhirnya Ai pun ikut berlari. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang berusaha menahannya. Conan. "Kenapa dia? apa hubunganmu dengan dia?" tanyanya tetap tidak melepaskan pegangan tangan Ai. "Ceritanya terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan." kata Ai sambil melepaskan pegangan Ai. Conan tak sempat menahannya kembali. Conan pun membiarkan Ai menjauh.

Sementara itu, Mitsuhiko sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu depan. Ai yang mengejarnya berulang kali menahannya dengan mengatakan 'jangan pergi' atau hal lain semacam itu. Tapi tak mempan. Hingga ketika Mitsuhiko mau membuka pintu depan, tangan Ai langsung memegang tangan Mitsuhiko.

"Hah hah hah, Mitsuhikoh... hah hah... jangan pergi...hh" kata Ai dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Mitsuhiko pun terdiam mematung.  
"Jangan salah paham Mitsuhiko. Aku memeluknya karena..."

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan. Biarkan aku pergi" kata Mitsuhiko sedih.

"DENGARKAN DULU PENJELASANKU!" bentak Ai. Mitsuhiko tersentak.

"Kau tahu, aku memeluknya karena dia telah menolongku kemarin! Waktu kau pergi kerumah tempat kakakmu menginap, aku nyaris hampir dibunuh oleh perampok. Tapi aku diselamatkannya" kata Ai berbohong.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa tidak kau peluk saja dia setelah dia selesai menyelamatkanmu?" kata Mitsuhiko.

"A-Di-Dia langsung pergi setelah menyelamatkanku. Ayolah Mitsuhiko. Percayalah padaku. " kata Ai memelas.

"Atau, kau ingin sesuatu?" kata Ai sambil mendekatkan diri ke Mitsuhiko.

Mitsuhiko terdiam. Ai makin melangkah makin dekat dengan Mitsuhiko. Sampailah Ai hanya beberapa inci dari Mitsuhiko. Dengan rasa percaya diri dia memajukan bibirnya semakin dekat...dekat.. dan..

Tuk! sebuah jari telunjuk berada pada bibir Ai. Ya, jari Mitsuhiko. Mitsuhiko tersenyum. Ai bingung. Lalu, tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan hangat menyentuh kulit Ai. Ai terdiam. Tak mampu membalas pelukannya. Mitsuhiko membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya. "Tak perlu dengan hal itu, Ai. Aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya." Akhirnya Ai membalas pelukannya dengan rasa bahagia dan lega.

Sementara itu, Conan yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka, sedikit terhenyak. Saat mereka mau kembali ke ruang tamu, Conan buru-buru pergi dari situ. Dia langsung masuk ke ruang tamu, mengambil remote TV, pura-pura menonton seakan dia tak mendengar semuanya itu.

Sementara itu, Mitsuhiko dan Ai sudah kembali ke ruang tamu, melihat Conan menonton TV. "Mitsuhiko, nontonlah bersama Conan, aku akan membereskan barang-barang itu" kata Ai sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah ke arah Mitsuhiko.

"Ok, Ai." kata Mitsuhiko sambil mengedipkan matanya juga.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang tadi.?" kata Conan kepada Mitsuhiko tanpa menghilangkan pandangan dari TV.

"Eh? E-E.. Ya, karena A-Ai memaksaku menginap dirumahnya" kata Mitsuhiko terbata.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis saat kami berpelukan?" kata Conan setengah mendelik.

"Eh? E..Iya... ma-maksudku aku tak menangis kok" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Jangan bohong. Katakan saja..."

"Dia sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak menangis, dia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kita berpelukkan. Sudahlah" kata Ai datang sambil bawa cemilan.

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!" kata Ai. Mereka pun menonton bersama.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

Hari masih pagi subuh sekali. Conan sudah pulang. Ruang tamu kosong. Masih banyak gelas dan 2 botol besar Minuman ringan _Cola_ habis. Cemilan tersebar dimana-mana. TV mati. Di ruang lab, terdapat Mitsuhiko dan Ai tertidur. Di mejanya, terdapat 10 buah kapsul berwarna biru-merah yang merupakan penangkal APTX 4869. Rupanya setelah Conan pulang dan Mitsuhiko sudah tidur, Ai langsung membuatnya. Mungkin karena kelelahan atau karena pusing karena minuman bersoda itu, dia langsung tertidur pulas ketika kepalanya menyentuh dada Mitsuhiko. Dia selalu melakukan 'tradisi'nya itu.

"Nghhhh..." kata Mitsuhiko terbangun. Setelah melepaskan dirinya dari Ai, dia mulai memegang kepalanya dan berusaha mencari sesuatu dimeja Ai. "Aduhh...pusing nih. Mana obatnya Ai?" Lalu, dia mengambil sebuah kapsul berwarna biru-merah dan langsung meminumnya. Apa yang akan terjadi?

**N.b.**

Konnichiwa minna-san! Kali ini updatenya leebihhh... panjang!

Mitsuhiko meminum obat yang salah! Apa yang akan terjadi?

Ikuti ceritaku yaa. Maaf ya aku kelamaan update karena aku banyak melakukan ujian tes masuk SMA favorit di kotaku. Syukurlah, aku masuk SMAN 2 teman!

Mau gaje atau enggak, tetep review yaa.

Jaa~


End file.
